


Through the Wormhole: Year Three

by Dunuelos



Series: Magical Star Trek [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Dominion has announced themselves and Harry has also made his mark on the wider galaxy. The Cold War has started and Harry is resolved to defend against the threat. He also continues to have effects and make changes.
Series: Magical Star Trek [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456411
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Immediate Concerns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to attempt, as much as possible, to maintain the proper distance/time ratio for the warp scale as defined by the Warp Drive wiki article. I'm using the first column on it, because the warp scale as used in Voyager seems to indicate that the Warp 9 to Warp 9.99 portion is an exponential increase. I found out I screwed with the scale a few times, being closer to the show's timeline than the warp scale. I'm going to be more faithful on this and any possible sequel.
> 
> Star Trek writers apparently fu**ed up the speeds and distances and so forth regularly. The calculation is LY/(1/365*warpspeedmodifer). At warp 8, 1024 times the speed of light, DS9 to Earth is 19.6 days. Earth to Vulcan is 16 LY or 5.7 days. New Bajor at 11 LY to the wormhole at warp 8.2 would have been 3.6 days. (the return trip). I was close there. Warp 9.2 (Griffon coming out) (about 1800 times SOL) would have been 2.2 days – I was more off there. I wrote it as Griffon and Odyssey arriving at warp 9.6 or so.
> 
> The upshot is: I'll try to retain faith to a consistent scale from now on. But with the show being so inconsistent, I can't be totally faithful.

Sir Harry Potter, Knight of the Thistle, member of the Traditional Royal Household of Great Britain, contemplated current circumstances. He was on the bridge of his diplomatic yacht, the BSS Bruce, with the BSS Griffon, another ship he owned, carrying the captured Jem'Hadar fighters that had been captured during the invasion of New Bajor in the Gamma Quadrant.

The Griffon would soon be on its way back to Sol carrying the two ships and the Bruce on top. With the trip limited in speed due to the extra ships attached, they were limited to a slower speed, Warp 8, and the 55 light years would take 19 days.

With Odyssey no longer on a mission, Harry retrieved the imaging unit which would allow his ships to be seen. He installed it on the Bruce, to allow him to see Griffon despite the wards.

Benjamin Sisko was scheduled to travel to Sol on Griffon to deliver the ships and coordinate preparations for an incursion through the wormhole. During the trip, he would check in regularly with his crew and also have some meetings with Federation personnel via mirror relay. The mirror he had enchanted for Odyssey had been transported to Deep Space 9 and a mirror relay was being set up.

The Federation had been forced to admit, by King Charles, that Sir Harry Potter was owed a bill which kept rising. His retrieval of the Jem'Hadar ships and his insistence on turning them over to the Federation and not the Empires as well as his mirror system which allowed instant and secure communications within the quadrant had a value that was hard to determine but significant.

Initial talks regarding the success of the Griffon had led to a the Federation deciding to build at least two Griffon-class ships. They would require the dual-drive system. As a result, Selene Lovegwood was being paid a significant amount for her work. The Royal Engineers would receive material support for having perfected the rail-gun mechanisms as well. Harry and Lars would receive compensation for the neutronium slugs that would be produced for them.

King Charles was amused that the Federation was seriously considering giving him a planet as compensation because they did not want the repayment of the debts owed to him to cause a restart of a money-based economy. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to own and run a planet – two ships already required too much record keeping.

If he ever found a planet that had a magical field, he would change his mind. Thinking about the idea of ley lines and magical environments gave him an idea. "Dobby!"

The elf popped in almost immediately. "Master Harry called?" Dobby asked almost sardonically.

Harry grinned. "Yes, Master Harry did. I want to ask something. Elves sense magic better than us wizards. How magical is the garden on Griffon?"

Dobby considered the question. "Magic does seem to grow stronger day by day on Griffon, better than Bruce. Maybe because of wards. Perhaps garden is more magical."

"If it's more magical, try taking those seeds that didn't grow on the Bruce and planting them on the Griffon. Just make sure we make arrangements through the ship's botanist.

"Yes, Master Harry."

They were not in a rush and so Harry left Dobby to work on that.

* * *

Harry took time to meet Griffon's crew. This included many Humans and would also now include quite a number of survivors from New Bajor. Krim had brought many on board who wanted to serve on the ship that had saved their people. Each signed or would sign the contract.

Griffon's departure had been delayed four days. Harry finally received the Bajoran award for Valor, only outranked by the Star of Bajor. Only Bajoran citizens could win that and despite his receiving citizenship, he was not a citizen during the rescue of New Bajor. Krim received an award slightly less important but not by much.

Harry did have an interesting conversation before the Galor-class Cardassian ship left. Gul Lumek made it a point to come and see him.

"Sir Harry Potter. Perhaps I could prevail upon you to have a discussion."

Harry considered that. "Certainly. How about we use my quarters? I no longer use them regularly but I do maintain them and they are checked regularly for interference so I am reasonably certain of their security."

Lumek replied, "That will be acceptable."

As they walked Harry asked, "What would you like to drink?"

Lumek answered, "Kanar if you have it, but anything will be fine."

Harry nodded. "Dobby."

Lumek was startled by a voice almost tripped when he looked back and saw the short being walking behind them. "Master Harry called?"

"Please set up kanar for my guest and kanar and guava juice for myself in my quarters here."

"Of course, Master Harry."

Lumek looked at Harry, looked away a moment to gather himself, and then looked back. He stopped. "Where did he go?"

Harry said casually, "He's preparing our drinks of course. This way." He started walking again.

"How did he come and go?" Lumek asked.

"Magic?" Harry replied as though it were obvious.

The Cardassian considered that. "When I saw you do that, you made a small sound."

Harry chuckled. "Dobby is more powerful than I, and better at some magic. He's also proud of that ability and so likes to show off."

"He's more powerful? And yet he calls you Master," Lumek observed.

"I saved his life. House Elves are symbiotic to my people, though I have given Dobby and Winky, his wife, more freedom than any other House Elf in history has enjoyed since that relationship started. The two are _very_ loyal to me, almost embarrassingly so."

The two arrived outside Harry's door. Lumek asked, "And how do you view _them_?"

Harry looked at Lumek intently and said, "I've given them my name – they are known as Dobby and Winky _Potter_." The door opened. "Please come in."

The two men did not sit down. Harry served the kanar, mixing his own with juice, and Lumek accepted it. "What are these paintings?"

Harry replied, "Most are historical recreations using a replicator. Two were commissioned by me. Feel free."

There are two sets of paintings, both leading to the middle. "This one?" the Cardassian asked, pointing the the painting in question.

"Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and her other realms and territories, Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith. It was she who awarded me my knighthood. This was as she was when she knighted me." He raised his glass to the painting. "God save the Queen." He took a drink

Lumek looked at his host a long moment. He walked to another painting. "James VII?"

"He officially established the Order of the Thistle, a Knighthood of Scotland. That is a part of Great Britain. James VII of Scotland, James II of England, James, Lord of Ireland; he was one of the final holders of three crowns before they were legally joined into one by the Acts of Union. When he created the Order of the Thistle, which is the order I belong to, he claimed he was recreating an ancient order, commissioned by Achaius, according to the fragmented history, King of Scotland from a thousand years earlier than his rule, and near 1800 years ago from now. That's a rendition of what he might have looked like. Another story said that Robert the Bruce, King of Scotland about 1000 years ago right now, created the order on the battlefield of the Battle of Bannockburn. That painting is the one next to Achaius. Both are fanciful tails but appeal to my vanity."

"And the other set of paintings?"

"Kings of England from the same time periods." Harry had a small smile as he said, "I remain an Englishman. Edward I, from Robert the Bruce's time, King Offa is from the time of Achaius. Scotland's Historical Kings go back a thousand years before, Coinneach mac Ailpein – or Kenneth the First – who is the first King of Scotland that could be proven by records. He actually is an ancestor of all Kings of England and Scotland, each a part of greater Britain. That's his picture. He ruled almost 1400 years ago now."

Harry looked around. "I mostly live on the Bruce now. These are my former sleeping quarters and I set them up for diplomatic and business meetings. And this seems one of those. " He turned to speak to the man directly. "What would you like to speak of, Gul Lumek of the Cardassian Third Order?"

Lumek took a sip of his drink and then carefully placed it on a convenient table. "During my report to the Central Command, a few items were noted as regards you and your abilities. I was asked to talk to you as regards those matters."

"And those matters are …?" Harry asked conversationally.

"At two different times since you took ownership of BSS Bruce …" he turned and looked at the painting. "Named after this man?" He pointed toward the painting of Robert giving an award surrounded by the chaos and muck to be found in the aftermath of a battle.

"Yes. Good catch."

"Yes. Well. Since your ship arrived to this space, _twice_ prisoners of the Cardassian Empire have disappeared. The first time was the Hutet labor camp, which was an unfortunate oversight by the Empire. It should have been shut down per the agreements made when we left Bajor. But a second incident also occurred: Four prisoners disappeared from a prison facility. All were Bajoran. We have no information as to their location, but a report from a citizen nearby who was subjected to some form of attack set us in mind of _your_ demonstrated abilities."

"Is that all?" Harry asked in an almost bored tone.

"It was also noted that your wording as regards the infiltration of the various governments was telling. I believe your words were: I will support the Federation and Bajor and, with their blessing, the Klingon and Romulan Empires. You said nothing about the Cardassian Empire, despite us being just as threatened and, according to the interrogation, just as subject to infiltration. My superiors were startled at your seeming disdain, or even lack of concern, for _our_ people."

Harry nodded. He took a sip of his drink. He then looked at his glass. "Kanar is an interesting drink. Most non-Cardassians find it too thick and cloying, and so have a hard time stomaching it. It's a deceptive drink – it has a lot more kick than it appears to have on the surface. Commander Sisko actually taught me how to enjoy it: Guava juice, an Earth juice and one that is slightly exotic but also somewhat familiar to our palate, can cut the sticky sweetness to a palatable level."

Harry took a large drink and set his own cup down. "I'm sure there's a metaphor somewhere in there. Cardassians seem to _love_ their metaphors when they don't want to be direct. Since you won't ask directly, I won't answer directly or refuse as you have no right to demand such answers." He smirked. "But I might offer supposition?"

The Cardassian considered that and nodded that such would be acceptable.

Harry considered his words. "The first disappearance of your prisoners was, _I am told_ , instigated by someone – likely a Cardassian – sending a token back to Bajor as regards the existence of the camp in contravention to the earlier agreement. Once the Cardassian Empire admitted to that mistake and assured the Bajorans that no more such camps existed, that matter was settled.

"The _second_ disappearance … well, I don't know." Harry decided to stop dissembling. "Gul Dukat had some knowledge of certain a certain prisoner that he was abusing though he isn't aware that he told anyone about her. She had been made to _look_ Bajoran by the Obsidian Order as a spy but was actually Cardassian.

"Now, during that whole Maquis matter, I was forced to save Gul Dukat. Commander Sisko wanted him alive because subversives in the Cardassian government wanted him dead. And my King had ordered me to assist Sisko if asked. I had to save him despite personal animus. I did my duty."

Lumek asked, "What reason would you have for personal animus against Gul Dukat?"

Harry replied, "According to rumors, he was the one who tried to get Lursa and B'etor of the Klingon House of Duras to kidnap my elves. Those making that request changed their mind when it failed, but Dukat is still owed payback."

Lumek asked, "What kind of payback?"

Harry said calmly, "He will die. When the Cardassian Empire no longer finds him useful and marks him a traitor, when he knows that everyone who might have supported him or whom he could turn to has turned away in disgust, when he is at the deepest part of despair and searching fruitlessly for hope, he will die in a way that will cause his spirit to cry out in suffering in the afterlife. I am a Knight of the Thistle. _No one provokes me with impunity_."

Lumek seemed shocked at Harry's implacable tone. He stared for a long moment, much in the same way a snake stared at a stalking mongoose. Finally he asked, "And so the four prisoners …"

"Yes. The _five_ prisoners were likely rescued as payback. The target was just the one he was abusing, the Cardassian woman. There is talk that she is currently receiving care and treatment and will be returned to her people when she is healthy. But assistance was needed from others and the price was saving the other four. There is a reason I had ready access to truth serum: Once it was verified they weren't in prison for murdering Cardassians or Bajoran civilians and were only political prisoners, the other four were retrieved as well."

Lumek nodded. He then asked curiously, "And if their crime was murdering a Cardassian?"

Harry replied, "An innocent Cardassian? Not killed in conflict?" Lumek nodded. "They would have been left to rot. Murder is murder, whether the victim is an ally or enemy. If the colony I saved had been New Cardassia, I would have acted the same way as I did to save New Bajor. Rapists and baby killers receive no quarter from me or mine ... even if the babies are Cardassian."

"I see." Lumek looked thoughtful for a long moment. "I should return to my ship. My government is waiting for my report." He walked over to the door. Before he left he turned. "Would you consider the Cardassian government more positively if we served up Gul Dukat to you?"

Harry chuckled. "No. I will do unto him when it's appropriate. If you wish my good will, ensure he is not warned of my attitude. But assure you superiors that I will only act when I know that the Cardassian Empire declared him traitor."

Lumek asked, "And what if he remains in good standing?"

"He won't. He's a scorpion." Harry's tone was certain.

"I'm not familiar with that term. The translation comes through as poisonous relations to spiders?"

Harry replied, "Ask Commander Sisko to tell you the fable of the Scorpion and the Frog. I think he'd likely enjoy telling it as Ben seems to like teaching people things."

Lumek asked with a slightly amused tone, "A fable?"

Harry smirked. "Just as Cardassians _love_ metaphors, Humans _love_ parables and fables. Our holy books are full of parables but the things our parents teach us are usually fables. The Scorpion and the Frog has many variations – the one I'm referring to is the Russian version. The Indian, Babylonian, and Sufi parables and fables with the Scorpion all teach different truths. The Indian is closest. Aesop, I think, told his own version."

Lumek asked, "Who is Aesop?"

Harry considered how to answer that. "A storyteller and slave from Ancient Greece, about three thousand years ago. His tales have been used to teach Human morality since that time."

Harry went to the back room and transferred the collected Aesop's Fables from his timeline and the current one. He put this on a data chip. He brought that back out. "Something to help you understand Humans. But still: Ask Sisko about the Scorpion and the Frog."

Lumek accepted the chip and left. Harry hoped that getting the Cardassians to understand Humans better might cause the Maquis issue to become less poisonous. It was unlikely, but Harry had hope.

Harry vanished the glasses and left the remaining kanar for the elves to gather. Harry decided to talk to his Vulcan counselor and ask for a collection of Vulcan parables and fables if they had a comparable collection. He would also ask for a Vulcan's take on the morals demonstrated in Aesop's stories.

Harry was amused as he considered giving the same tales to a Klingon and a Romulan as well as a Bajoran. It would be interesting to correlate the morals each race took from those tales. In fact, it would be an amusing diversion for Harry to work on outside of magical and logistical matters.

Harry amused himself with the idea of writing a book: _The Comparative Morality of Sentient Species based on Aesop's Fables_.

In due time, Harry endured the awards ceremony and, once he verified details, visightd the Paqu to go over the change in pricing due to Harry's new tax-free status.

It would make butterbeer cheaper but Harry still planned on paying some duties to the Bajoran government. He didn't need people getting annoyed and lost revenue eventually annoyed a government.

* * *

Finally, the Griffon took on the BSS Bruce and, with the Jem'Hadar vessels attached at the bottom, transitioned into unplottability and then into warp.


	2. A Meeting of the Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who think I skipped seasons, I didn't. Even in the original, New Bajor was destroyed at the end of Season 2. The next several years were a kind of cold war. How it will play out here, we'll see. The difference here is that Harry uncovered information that wasn't known because of veritaserum, and the Federation had more knowledge because of the Marauders' Map of Starfleet Headquarters. Small changes with widespread effects.

19.3 days after warping out of Bajoran space, BSS Griffon was dropping to impulse as she entered the outer reaches of the Sol system.

Captain Krim glanced over at Sir Harry and then spoke to his Communications Officer. "Open a channel to Starfleet Command."

Neema did as she was asked. "I have Admiral Chapman."

"On screen."

"Captain Krim." The uniformed man looked around at who was present. "Commander Sisko, Commodore Potter. I take it that you have arrived, Captain?"

"Yes. While Commander Sisko is on his way to Starbase 1, I have to drop off these two ships. I need instructions."

"We have decided to put one ship at Elizabeth Yard, and the second will go to Utopia Planetia. Both locations have crews to inspect and catalog the technologies and construction of the ships. We would then like to have Commodore Potter and yourself travel with Commander Sisko to Starbase One for debriefing."

Harry interrupted. "Captain Krim and I are here as courtesy. We were the most convenient method to bring these ships which we captured to Starfleet. Please do not refer to us or treat us as Starfleet personnel to be ordered about at whim. While Captain Krim does not hold diplomatic status, he does work for me. Please remember this, Admiral Chapman."

Chapman didn't appear happy to be chided but the point was accurate: These two were not under any obligation and were already providing great assistance. "Of course, Sir Potter. My apologies. We would like you to come to Starbase One for debriefing though."

"That's fine. I will fly BSS Bruce to the Starbase. Captain Krim can come with me. But I assume that you wish Griffon to travel to Beth's Place without dropping her wards."

"Yes. Your clearances have not been revoked and you know the procedure better than other ships. Two runabouts will tractor the ship to its berth."

Harry turned to Krim as this was his to respond to. Krim asked, "Admiral Chapman. Is there room for Griffon to enter or should we unload outside of the station?"

Chapman hesitated for a moment. "Griffon would be too large to maneuver. We have already started USS Thunderbird."

Harry smirked to himself. He had provided a list of prospective names, many of them esoteric. But permission for Starfleet to use the Griffon design included names being faithful to mythological birds and part bird creatures and beings. The two Griffon-class ships planned would be USS Thunderbird and USS Simurgh.

Krim, however, took no consideration of Harry's thoughts. In his no nonsense tone he said, "We shall move in close to the asteroid belt so that only Federation long range sensors are able to see us. I would rather not advertise our location until both ships are offloaded."

Chapman said, "Acknowledged. Thank you, Captain Krim, for taking the time to deliver."

Krim gave a brief smile. "Of course. Griffon, out."

Harry took opportunity to remove himself and crew members to the Bruce during the manuevering. For the most part, the crew had berthed on Griffon during the trip so that crew members could get to know the new crew members who had signed on from New Bajor. Each day most of those on duty to do maintenance and station keeping on Bruce had traversed between ships.

Soon, Griffon and Bruce were making their way to Mars.

Harry had the Bruce traveling without cloak once they were sufficiently away from Elizabeth Yard. "Contact Utopia Planetia."

Dawkins got through. "I've got Admiral Patterson."

"On screen." Harry looked at the kindly Admiral's image. "Admiral Patterson. How are things at Utopia Planetia?"

"Things are going as well as can be expected. How is the Bruce?"

"Performing well. Is Voyager still waiting for launch?"

"No. Captain Janeway took her out less than a week ago. In fact, if you had waited a few weeks you would have seen her. From what I understand she'll be visiting your normal neck of the woods."

"Ah. Well, I'll catch up with her when I get back if she's still there. Has Captain Krim contacted you?"

"I received the message from Admiral Gardner. We've set aside the space for your delivery. We're waiting for Griffon to check in."

"Captain Krim will be contacting you soon. Griffon will be waiting near Mars while we visit Starbase One using Bruce. I'll see if he's willing to give you the tour."

"That would be nice." Patterson paused. "Don't you own the ship?" His tone was slightly confused.

Harry chuckled. "I own it, he commands it. I interfere as little as possible; though I am likely to spend more time with Griffon in the short term because my presence at Bajor could cause distraction right now and Griffon is scheduled for two colony launch missions."

Patterson shrugged. "I would appreciate a tour but there is no need to go out of your way. I am happy to know that we'll be receiving our package soon."

Harry smiled. "I'll get off the line but expect the call soon. Bruce, Out."

Harry sat on the Bruce's bridge and watched as the second Jem'Hadar ship was offloaded from Griffon. Soon, for the first time in weeks the larger ship was unencumbered.

* * *

The Griffon rose out of the shipyards. Dawkins said, "I have Krim on the line."

"On screen."

"Commodore Potter. As you can now see, Griffon is unloaded." Harry watched as Sisko and Krim both sent and received an electronic message. "And the receipts have been signed."

"Good job. We're now scheduled to arrive at Earth. You and Sisko can use the transporter or come on a runabout."

"We will transport."

Less than an hour later, BSS Bruce was docked within Starbase One and the three visitors were being escorted. Sisko, as a Starfleet Officer, didn't really need the escort but Harry and Krim did.

Harry asked casually, "How much do you think they're going to threaten?"

Sisko asked in a confused tone, "Threaten?"

Harry smirked. "Governments don't like not being in control. Despite the 'enlightened' nature of the Federation, I wouldn't be shocked if they attempt to establish some type of control." Just then, the group entered the conference room and Harry was relieved to see King Charles and Prince William. "I take that back. My backup is here."

Sisko replied, "It's good having friends."

Krim quietly said, "Very good."

Charles had stood up. "Commodore Potter. Welcome back to Earth space."

"Thank you, Majesty. It's good to be back."

Handshakes were exchanged all around. Sisko shook hands and then followed the escort who had motioned him on.

Harry looked around. "What's happening?"

Charles had sat down. "We're consulting. Nominally, I control your strings as far as the Federation is concerned, but I will reiterate what I have already stated: You are free to act in any manner as you desire save for the continued support of Britain's safety."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Sir. So why are we all here?"

William took that. "You have demonstrated a willingness to put resources into the field. Modern society doesn't reward material wealth quite so much as your own did, and so there are few Human entities which could have done what you have. And most of those are conglomerates and councils, with built in checks and balances. The Federation has to satisfy themselves that you won't upset the status quo."

Charles added, "And they had to satisfy themselves that the Windsor family has not decided to become active in claiming sovereignty with you backing us up."

Harry snorted. "My very existence has been making governments nervous for centuries. Why should anything change?"

Charles smirked. "Well, it is as it may be. The higher ups wish to debrief their Commander first. Your testimony has been reviewed thoroughly. In truth, there is little need for any meeting. But the bureaucracy sometimes demands these niceties."

Krim said, "One aspect of having resigned as a leader of the Bajoran Militia – I had to deal with far fewer politicians and bureaucrats. That was one thing I didn't miss."

Harry chuckled as did the two Windsors. Harry finally asked, "What decisions have been made?"

Charles became more serious. "Commander Sisko, as the senior officer in the Bajoran sector, is being given additional resources. Your assistance while in the sector was requested. It's understood that you will be working with Griffon on the scheduled missions."

Harry shrugged. "I just think I'd be too polarizing if I was there right now."

"Well, there will be one thing they want you there for," William said.

"Which is?"

"Our hosts will explain."

For the next thirty minutes, those waiting were provided refreshments and had discussions about operations. The escort arrived to inform them that the Federation members would come in shortly.

* * *

Sisko arrived with the other representatives, as did Admiral Gardner and another officer. Gardner introduced him as Admiral James. "Commodore Potter. First, I would like to pass on the thanks of the Federation Council for your efforts to ensure we have the information needed to protect Federation citizens and interests."

Harry almost grimaced. "You're welcome. But my actions were meant to protect all sentients in the Alpha Quadrant, regardless of political affiliation."

"Of course. Please sit." Everyone sat. "In addition to bringing back examples of Dominion technology, you have also assisted the Federation in other ways. You did, on your last visit, create a security net for Starfleet Headquarters."

"I created an active map, which required me to create wards."

"Correct. To our shock, your active map alerted us to infiltration by members of the Dominion, specifically changelings." Harry's eyes widened. "Your interrogation of the Vorta administrator, of course, informed us to their status as Founders. We have two of them in custody. And while they refuse to give us any information, they have indicated that the people they are posing as are still alive."

Harry shrugged. "Useful. What do you plan on doing?"

Gardner glanced at James and then back. "First, we would like to negotiate a similar active map for Starbase One and other possible facilities as well."

Harry considered that. "It isn't as easy as it might seem to you or others who observed me. It requires a lot of magical energy and quite a bit of work. I have to use real parchment – not replicated – and the ink also has to be manufactured. Then there is the fact that Starbase One is not immutable – construction rearranges walls and passageways, even if it isn't often. My ships have maps, as does Deep Space 9. But those are fairly static as far as their layouts. I don't want to spend the rest of my life updating maps."

Gardner replied, "I understand that it might not be as easy as we would like. But is it possible?"

Harry huffed and thought for a long moment. Finally he said, "I have to consult with the texts, my research assistant, and possibly others. Starbase One is much larger and creating wards throughout may not be so easy. It helps that it's a single structure, magically speaking. But I don't know."

Charles looked at his Knight and then to the Admiral. "And what recompense is the Federation willing to supply for his services if he is able to do as you request?"

Gardner sighed. "We don't know what it's worth to him. We were going to ask what he wanted."

Harry sighed. "You have to understand something: Socially, I am not a 24th century Human. Fair exchange, a service for compensation, is _intrinsic_ to the social norms I live by. Altruism is a less driving consideration. The problem is that you try to treat me as a Federation citizen and it would be more accurate to think of me as a foreign entity. What would you expect to give to a Ferengi, or a Klingon, who provided what you are asking for?"

Gardner replied with amusement, "As little as we had to?"

Harry guffawed. He finally got himself under control. "Sorry – I'm not used to Starfleet people who'll make jokes. Anyway." Harry looked at Krim. "What do you think is a fair exchange?"

Krim considered that. "Well, many of our components are Federation standard. We will need parts for years; a contract to ensure that we have access to components as required to maintain our ships for as long as required. We have some limited need of gel packs, so replacements as needed would be wise. Permission to upgrade the runabouts to full weapons might be useful."

Harry asked, "Why?"

Krim was grim. "Griffon will now be a target. Pirates, Ferengi, Romulans, Klingons – Griffon is powerful and useful. We have already demonstrated that we have the power to carry other ships and large numbers. We may have to protect ourselves more thoroughly. And think on this as well: The Dominion has already proven itself martial. If they come through the wormhole in numbers, we will have to be able to protect a population under attack even as we transport them. Considering it is likely to be Federation citizens we are protecting, it is in the Federation's best interest to ensure that we are outfitted well."

Admiral James spoke. "I saw the briefing. You aren't Starfleet – and are Federation in name only. There is a reason why the runabouts provided had minimal weapons and no proprietary tech."

Krim replied, "I understand. I was there when such decisions were made and delivered. But we are working on a new paradigm – the misgivings about the Dominion have been proven to be prudent and based on fact. Federation optimism must give way to pragmatic concerns."

Sisko volunteered, "Personally I was hoping that such concerns were misplaced. But with the Maquis situation added to the threat of the Dominion, I agree that there are reasons to prepare."

Harry remembers something. "Speaking of the Maquis: There is a person in custody arrested for working with them. He was hired by the Maquis but is not a believer. I would like to see if I can obtain his parole and get him to work for me."

Gardner was curious. "What is the name?"

Harry thought back to the report. "Tom Paris – cashiered out of Starfleet for falsifying a report and then hired by the Maquis when he had no other options."

James said, "I'm familiar with the man. Why would you want _him_?"

Harry tone was vaguely chiding. "His accident was caused by pilot error which led to three deaths. At first, Tom panicked and obfuscated the reason for the accident; he even got away with it. But his conscience wouldn't let it go: Paris went to his superiors and confessed to everything. He got court-martialed and kicked out of Starfleet, likely because his Admiral father got his knickers in a twist over Tom having shamed the family name.

"Well, _I_ want him. Starfleet really screwed the pooch from my viewpoint. We already _know_ he's skilled and we _know_ he's got a sense of right and wrong. Tom Paris has already proven that he'll do the right thing, eventually, even when it hurts his personal position. How many people would confess after getting away with it? He deserved punishment, certainly. His original error called for retraining. But throwing him out? There's an old television show, had a guy with a whole bunch of rules. One was: You don't waste good. I know the Federation doesn't want him – well I do."

Gardner looked at Harry's smug look for a long moment. "I'll check his status." He logged into the computer in the conference room and called up the records. Finally he looked up. "Well, you may have to wait. Someone's already got him out to help on a mission."

"Who?" Harry asked pugnaciously.

Gardner had a small smile as he said, "Captain Janeway on Voyager. She's on a mission which requires his knowledge and he will be returned with a letter of acknowledgement from Janeway, which could lead to his getting parole."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I can't believe it. I'm going to have to call her and tell her to finish with him ASAP."

Gardner said, "Two things: You still have to negotiate for his parole if he doesn't get it from the mission, and why do you think Janeway will listen to you?"

Harry smirked. "I gave her a carafe of a fresh Jamaican Blue coffee blend with permanent everfull, heating, and unbreakable charms. Janeway will be nice to me."

Gardner laughed. "Janeway does like her coffee." He dropped to a more serious tone. "However, the possibility of the Federation giving him parole and other such things will have to be decided when it's found if you can provide the service."

Charles almost snorted. "I think it might be better just to provide what he's asking for. The debts owed to Sir Harry are already large and climb continually. Just assume that anything you give him will have already been paid for in some fashion."

Gardner and James looked at each other and, after a pause, nodded. "We'll check into it."

Harry said, "Don't kill yourselves." At their alarmed looks he rolled his eyes. "Kill yourself is twentieth century slang for overexerting yourself to an extreme degree or doing something that is inconvenient by going very far out of your way. I would have assumed that the term had survived."

"No," William said with amusement.

Harry sighed. "Anyway. I'll call Janeway about Paris and then I'll consult my people about the Maps. I do know this: I'll need large blocks of granite, removed manually from a quarry, and as close to having minimal inclusions and as free of cracks as possible. It's got to have smooth surfaces which can be inscribed. I'll also need a room which can contain the stone with space around it as close to the middle of the facility as possible. There will need to be a space which can contain mortar connected to the very bones of the Starbase if possible. In other words, if you can remove a floor panel and inset it into a main girder, that would be preferable. The stone can be 6 cubic feet or larger, but no smaller. If you can find a natural granite or basalt stone of that size, you won't need to quarry it. If you need to remove it from a larger formation, try not to use phasers to cut it – I don't know what effect that would have."

Gardner took down notes as to Sir Harry's requirements even as he considered how ludicrous using magic on a Starbase was. When that matter was finished, Sisko had something.

"I would like to make a request if possible," he said to both Krim and Harry. Harry and his subordinate gave interested looks. "I would like to borrow the services of Mr. Fergus O'Brien for several weeks."

Harry motioned for Krim to take this as O'Brien was the senior engineer on Griffon. "For what purpose, Commander?"

Sisko considered how to put it. He asked, "How familiar are you with the Borg incursion at Wolf 359?"

Krim replied, "I read the reports as well as I attempted to understand why rail guns were being demanded. It was a tragedy." Harry nodded mutely in agreement.

Sisko said, "Yes. What you might not know is that I was there, on the Saratoga and lost my wife during that encounter. When I transferred to Utopia Planetia, one goal I had was to develop a ship which could counter the Borg. Until other priorities interfered, I was given resources and the mandate to produce a fast and powerful response vessel. That ship had some issues but with a need to place a ship sufficient to defend at the wormhole, it has already been pulled from mothballs and work is starting to bring it up to useful status. I have a brilliant engineer to begin working on countering its limitations: Miles O'Brien. But there is time until I bring the ship to the station which could be used to get the bugs handled. Fergus O'Brien is just as brilliant as his brother and just as trustworthy."

Harry and Krim looked at each other. Harry looked at Gardner. "How important could this be?"

Gardner said grimly, "The truth is that we must be circumspect in fortifying Deep Space 9. Too much firepower will cause the Cardassians to consider it a military intervention. The theoretical threat of the Dominion pales to the active threat of an interventionist Federation."

Krim looked resigned and Harry was incredulous. "You've got to be kidding me. Haven't they seen the reports? Didn't their Gul report what was found?"

Sisko answered, preventing Gardner from speaking. "The truth is that some Federation representatives feel that the threat of the Dominion is less than originally estimated because there has been no follow up attack since the Griffon brought back the survivors of New Bajor. They are more concerned about possible Cardassian reaction. Thus only the one ship."

Krim looked resigned but grim. Charles was also grim. Sisko was solemn but his tone was slightly incredulous. Gardner was resigned. But what irritated Sir Harry Potter, Knight of the Thistle, was Admiral James who seemed to agree with the idea that the threat was overstated.

Harry slowly stood up. His magic levels were rising and he was having difficulty getting it under control. He asked in a tight tone, "Starbase One is above the Rocky Mountains?"

Gardner was surprised at the seeming non-sequitur. "Our geosynchronous position is above that range, yes."

Suddenly alarms started sounding. Harry ground out, "My temper is getting away from me, negatively affecting the control of my magic. I need to go blow something up. I will be back." With a loud crack, Harry disappeared.

Krim looked at Gardner. "Someone should ensure that Commodore Potter is not interrupted …" Just then people rushed in. "… or he might get very annoyed. I observed the footage of when he moved to personally destroy the Jem'Hadar invaders at New Bajor. I would not want to confront him in this state."

Gardner spoke to the confused security detail. "The source of the energy spike has removed himself. Scan the surface below us. Harry Potter is currently releasing some pent up anger. Ensure that no one disturbs him. Also, please scan the situation fully for later review."

* * *

It took two minutes for the location to be found and another minute after that to get a video feed. They watched as the Wizard sent several bolts of light toward a nearby outcropping of rock. Each time the light hit, there was a small explosion of rock and smaller pieces fell away from the outcropping.

As they watched Krim said lightly, "This is less extreme than when he was fighting the Jem'Hadar. Of course, they were threatening children and innocents."

James, who hadn't seen the footage, asked incredulously, "This is _less_ extreme?"

Krim shrugged. "I think so. This is just blowing up some rocks. The invasion was him killing perhaps 40 or so invaders who were also trying to kill him. He was much more inventive."

Gardner said, "This is more intensive though." He glanced at his fellow admiral. "The invasion was more protracted and involved some cutting and piercing attacks." Gardner then looked back at the screen. "He's likely to grow tired soon."

Sisko asked, "Why do you say that?"

"I saw the invasion footage. Once he expends a certain amount of energy, he'll become fatigued."

When Harry finished twenty minutes later, he didn't seem that fatigued, at least from the low resolution image they had. Harry seemed to pause and then disappeared ...

* * *

… only to reappear in the room. He immediately looked to a particular attendee. "I apologize, Your Majesty. I allowed my emotions to overcome me."

Charles nodded in understanding. "That's fine. I understand your objection to the characterization given." He looked at James. "Sir Harry personal objection to the murderers of children and the innocent is documented within the recordings you haven't seen. Perhaps you should watch the records before making a judgment."

Harry said nothing to James. "Captain? Can you do without O'Brien's services for a short time?"

Krim considered that. "I can, as long as I have access to engineers to help deal with unexpected difficulties during the mission to launch the Federation colony that's being placed on Secarus IV."

Harry was surprised. "Secarus IV? That's the location of the colony?"

"Yes. Apparently it used to be owned by a private individual. However, it was found that the man was running a criminal operation. Ownership was reclaimed by the Federation and a colony of 6000 or so will be landing there, with Griffon as the mode of conveyance."

Harry grinned. "Yes. The last time I was there, that operation came to an end."

Gardner asked, "You've been there?"

"For a very brief visit."

James said, "We've been trying to find the former resident to answer questions. His remains were not found within the destroyed compound."

Harry shrugged. "The Klingons took custody of him."

Gardner said, "We'll have to file an official request to interview him."

Harry snorted. Charles asked, "What's funny about that?"

Harry replied, "The idea he would be available."

Gardner asked, "And why is that so funny?"

Harry smiled viciously. "The Klingons have the same view toward the murderers of innocent children as I do. Their punishments are quite effective. I am told that he was taken care of within three days of his arrival."

Sisko observed, "That was before you even left. If I remember correctly, you were on the planet for five days."

"Yes. I didn't see the remains, but I am told they were handled like all discarded waste," Harry said with equanimity.

The Admirals decided to let that go and return to his own concerns. "How long until you know if you would be able to provide an active map?"

Harry considered it. "Two days at most. I'll put Selene on it to do the calculations."

Krim said, "We will need to begin loading Griffon in five days or less."

Harry nodded and said to Gardner. "If necessary, I will come back to do the map if it's possible. It might take more work to prepare than time before the mission. I'd like to be there on the first launch using Griffon." He looked at Krim. "How long until you are loaded and ready to warp out?"

Krim replied, "We have to stop at two more worlds to pick up supplies and residents in addition to what we are loading from Earth. We will leave Sol within two days of the loading being starting."

James said, "That isn't for this meeting."

Harry asked, "Until I know if it's possible, is there anything else to discuss?"

Sisko stood up. "Mr. O'Brien?"

"I'll tell him to expect your call to ask for his help. I'll authorize it if he wishes to assist you." Krim said.

Harry echoed his agreement. "I'll be going back to Bruce to begin work. I'll have Selene Lovegwood, my researcher, contact you directly for the information she needs, Admiral Gardner. Expect a 24-hour wait until she reviews the material before she makes the request."

Gardner asked, "Why not just take the information on the Starbase immediately?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not an expert on Runes and Wards which are the basis for the active maps. I only get by on brute forcing it. Selene will be able to give a more accurate report on the required information. Until she reviews it, we won't know what's needed. Better to wait until she makes the formal request."

James said, "We'll require the information be kept secure."

Harry almost rolled his eyes. "Lt. Jessica Simpson is a member of Starfleet and keeps Federation tech secure on my ship. She'll make the request for Ms. Lovegwood and then ensure the information is kept secure. Will that work?"

Gardner and James looked at each other. Gardners said, "That's fine."

William and Charles had also stood up. "Sir Harry? Captain Krim? Would my son's presence interfere on your mission? He was heavily involved in the work to get your ship operating and he can report on your success."

Harry shrugged. "Fine by me. Aldos? Would you mind a royal visitor? He'll see things more directly on Griffon."

Krim said, "We'd love to have you along, Prince William."

William _did_ roll his eyes. "William or Mr. Windsor is fine. Only Sir Harry cares about the Prince thing really."


	3. The Defiant Launches

Everyone returned to the Bruce and the ship left Starbase One to take Sisko to the location where his ship was mothballed. Sisko had to bring along several Starfleet crew members who would be helping him bring the ship back to Starbase One and then on the Deep Space 9.

Harry called Selene to his office and presented her the challenge. Her blinking, distracted look reminded him strongly of Luna at her most thoughtful. He let her get on with it.

Utopia Planetia had a storage facility. The ship that Sisko was picking up was smaller than even the Bruce. The Bruce was about 220 meters long – the USS Defiant was 170 Meters. When Sisko arrived, work was being completed to get the ship supplied with fuel and to get it minimally flight-worthy.

With Sisko inspecting the ship, Fergus from Griffon and Ensign Shareef from Bruce assisting, the two BSS ships were waiting. Krim was communicating with the head of the colony project to arrange permission for the Griffon's runabouts to begin loading immediately.

Harry decided to contact Janeway. "Okay, Bill. Get me Deep Space 9 on Mirror Relay."

"Aye, Cap'n," Bill drawled before making the connection.

Soon Harry had Major Kira on the main viewer. "Major Kira. How are things at the station?"

Kira have a small shrug, almost invisible. "You know how it is. It's quieter with traffic through the wormhole suspended for Federation missions. But we still have trading ships and visitors coming through."

Harry wanted to curse. Each visit opened up the opportunity for infiltration. But it wasn't his call. "I understand. I heard that Voyager was going to visit?"

Kira gave Harry a curious look. "She's already here. She's waiting for crew members to be delivered scheduled to arrive tomorrow."

"Can you put me through to Captain Janeway securely? I know her mission is confidential."

Kira smirked. "Give me a minute." Very soon the image on the screen changed. Janeway was in her ready room (apparently) with two officers in a meeting. Harry recognized one of them as her XO.

"Captain Potter. This is a surprise."

Harry replied, "King Charles has named me Commodore now that I run two ships. But that's neither here nor there." He paused. "How is the coffee urn?"

She smiled and picked up a cup. "Still providing Dobby's excellent coffee blend perfectly well."

"Good, good." Harry's face took on a slight annoyance. "I have a bone to pick with you."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What could I have done to offend you?" she asked curiously.

Harry said with a slight amusement, "You stole Tom Paris."

She checked her computer. Finally she said, "Okay. This is secure. What do you know of Mr. Paris and why he will be on my ship?" she asked without hint of anything. The two officers behind her had annoyed looks.

"I was briefed on your mission . I know he's going to help chase down some Maquis members."

Janeway nodded. "And you know where I retrieved him from?"

"Yes: In an Australian penal colony – I had plans to negotiate his release into my hire."

Janeway didn't look happy. "I know why I got his help. Of what possible use could a person with his record be to you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know what he was doing. I know why he was forced to leave Starfleet, and who he started working for. The fact is, Starfleet screwed up by making him resign. I know why he had to but you do realize that the only reason he was caught was because he confessed, after he had already gotten away with the false report which came from his initial panic?"

"I was aware," she said.

"Well, all that tells me is that he has a conscience, despite his personal charms and the ability to lie when under pressure. But he'll do the right thing, even if it takes a while, even if his personal position is damaged by doing so. If I were in charge of him during that whole thing, I would have busted him down to swabby and made him re-earn his place. But he's too good to waste. Starfleet screwing up led to him becaming damaged goods and not worth the time and effort for reputable employers. That made him ripe pickings for the Maquis. Well, he's worth my time and effort. I need people of his skill level. His personal sense of right and wrong is a bonus."

Janeway looked at Harry speculatively. "What if I convince him to stay in Starfleet?"

Harry smirked. "Starfleet regulations are too inflexible. Your loss will be my gain. And besides, I've read his records. He's an aficionado of twentieth century entertainment and technology. I've got an extremely large database of both unavailable from anyone else, _and_ I'm _from_ that time period. It won't be hard to convince him to come and work for me."

Janeway's face finally broke into a small smile. "You may have a point. I have to admit, despite his rough edges, I kind of like Mr. Paris. His father, a personal friend and former teacher, wasn't happy that I was getting his son released onto my ship. But I do what's needed to complete the mission."

Harry laughed. "Well, take care of him. I'm going to ask Major Kira on the Station to deliver a care package from me. In fact, I'll get two delivered: One for you and one for him. Just give it to him when it's convenient but before he leaves your ship."

Janeway shook her head. "I'll do that. You'll owe me though."

Harry chuckled. "I've already given you unlimited coffee and a way to collect deuterium more efficiently. What else could I owe you for such a small favor?"

Janeway almost rolled her eyes. "I'll think of something. Janeway, Off."

Harry contacted Major Kira and authorized her to put together data device which contained music and movies and Harry's holo-programs for twentieth century cars. Harry's were British and he assumed Paris would change them to North American standard but that was fine.

He also sent a packet of spices and teas for Janeway to try. His additions to the replicator database were present on Voyager. He had checked that when he was briefly on the ship. As payment for doing him the favor, Harry transferred some Bajoran currency to Kira, useful at Quarks or on Bajor.

* * *

Harry went out to his bridge. "Any word on how long until Defiant is ready?"

Dawkins looked up from his handheld screen. "Not yet, Cap'n. But Krim has given permission to use the large-scale replicators on Griffon to make some components the ship is missing. For a few hours work and transport, Fergus O'Brien can work almost continuously during the weeks it will take Defiant to get to Deep Space 9."

Harry replied, "That's fine." He paused. "Get me Sisko on the line. I need to ask him a question."

Soon the connection was made. "What can I do for you, Commodore Potter?"

Harry looked at Sisko and his uniform. It showed that he was actively working on systems. But Harry had an idea. "What were the issues that your ship there had before it was mothballed?"

Sisko considered the question and finally said, "Her shakedown cruise showed her overpowered and over-gunned for her size. My efforts were to make a fast, flexible, and lethal ship. Unfortunately, the required systems created great stresses. Mr O'Brien is attempting to create modifications, but he is also helping to get the ship launched, which requires specific steps."

Harry nodded to himself. "Would a warp theorist help?" At Sisko's look of interest Harry added, "Selene Lovegwood, my researcher, is calculating the requirements for an active map on Starbase One. But her original training and her technical skills involve warp engine design. She was the one who figured out how to get two warp engines working in sync on Griffon."

Sisko's eye lit up. "A warp theorist could do much for the Defiant. When could she contact us?"

"I have to talk to her about the possibility of a map on Starbase One. I'll ask her about helping Defiant and see what she says."

"Thank you."

* * *

Harry made his way to his researcher's office and, carefully, got a report on the idea of mapping Starbase One.

In her almost distracted style Selene reported, "It can be done but it will take creating 29 anchors. These can be created by our isolated replicator. The ward stone, however, must be at least 13 cubic feet in volume. With granite being 76 kilos per cubic foot, the ward stone has to be one metric tonne or larger. I will have a list of the runes for someone to engrave. It doesn't have to be done magically, but you will have to help make a charging stone and then activate the connection."

"So we'll need stone carvers."

"Yes they will." They meant Starfleet.

"Okay. Thank you for your work. I do have an important project which could use your expertise immediately."

Selene narrowed her eyes. "Do you know how hard it will be to stop this and then start again?"

"It's up to you. This is to help figure out why power and warp systems on a prototype are having troubles when the ship reaches full power. You can say no."

Selene looked at her boss for a long moment. "That isn't nice. You are using my desires against me."

"Not against you, Selene. But I do know how much you love perfecting warp fields. This will help protect against attack at the wormhole in Bajoran space."

"What do I get for doing this job?"

"What do you want?"

She considered it. "I want full authority to study and improve the reactors on Deep Space 9. They are unfamiliar technology and I want to play."

Harry said, "I'll get Ben Sisko on the line and we can get his permission. The warp field is for his ship, so he can be convinced to say yet."

Selene grinned. "Yay!"

Harry smiled and started making arrangements to get Selene in touch with Sisko. He then contacted Gardner through on a subspace channel to modify the requirements for the stone.

With the time limitations as they were, Sisko quickly agreed to Selene's request, provided she was successful in diagnosing at least 50 percent of the causes for Defiant's power/warp issues.

With the security requirements in place, Selene received the schematics and accompanying documentation for Defiant.

Harry had allowed her access to the limited holographic systems on the Bruce. She quickly entered in all of the information and then started inspecting the holographic representations before she even looked at the calculations.

Scrolling through the holographic display, she found something which caused her immediate concern. Quickly she called up the schematics and saw the same thing which she had seen on the holographic recreation.

After shaking her head in disbelief, she started working on the required calculations.

* * *

Sisko was going over the final list of immediate repairs before the ship launched when a chirp sounded. Absently he called, "Come."

Glancing up he saw that into his small ready room walked Harry Potter, a woman he knew to be Selene Lovegwood, and Fergus O'Brien. He sat back and said, "How can I help you, Commodore?"

Harry replied, "It's how Selene here can help you." Potter stepped to the side and the woman took the item she was carrying and put it on his desk.

"I've been reviewing your schematics and found that this needs to be installed on your ship."

He glanced down and asked, "Why do I need to install a plasma manifold on my ship?"

Selene said, "When your ship was designed, someone took the plasma distribution elements from an Ambassador-class ship because they wanted more power. Unfortunately, the Defiant is much, much smaller and pushing so much plasma throughout the ship creates excess pressure and excess heat, causing you to lose plasma conduits by the tens if you try for full power. In addition, different systems are overtaxed.

"This is a manifold for a Miranda-class. I tried one designed for the Intrepid-class but that would require too many legs to be capped off. The Nova class doesn't push as much plasma as needed for the weapons requirements for Defiant. The Miranda class had the perfectly sized manifold to allow the extra plasma to be distributed to the weapons and impulse engines if required but your life support and computer systems will get what they need and no more."

Sisko's eyes had widened slightly. "Can I see the calculations?"

Selene told him how to access them and Fergus looked over his shoulder as he looked them over. Sisko looked up. "What do you think?"

Fergus nodded. "I was going recommend installing a whole slew of plasma flow regulators but this actually takes care of the majority of the problems with the smallest modification. I'll still need to add regulators, but it will only be about ten percent as many as I had envisioned."

Sisko's eyes gleamed. "So if I needed to install another high-energy device, I still can do so?"

"Oh, yes. There'll still be power to spare," Fergus answered.

"How long to replace the manifold?"

Fergus considered. "With the needed modifications and still in the yard for parts as needed," He did mental math. "Eight hours give or take? I'll need some more hands for the regulators as well or I can install those en route."

"Get to it." Sisko looked at Selene. "You delivered as promised. I will ensure you have full access to the Deep Space 9 systems and authority to modify, as long as they get signed off by Mr. Miles O'Brien."

Selene smiled happily. "Thank you, Commander."

Harry was giving his researcher a fond smile. "Okay, Selene. Please go back to the map calculations. If we can resolve it quickly, that would be wonderful."

"Of course, Harry." Selene flounced out of the room.

Sisko looked at Harry. "That's a particularly different look for you. You're fond of her."

Harry smiled widely. "In many ways, Selene Lovegwood is very similar to Luna Lovegood, a good and faithful friend. When she gives that happy smile and skips off, the similarity becomes even more obvious."

Sisko smiled at that. "There are people who just make the universe better by their presence."

"Yes, there are."

* * *

Harry returned to the Bruce and less than twelve hours later, he was observing as the formerly mothballed Defiant was launched. Harry had to admit that she was a mean looking little ship. He liked his Bruce, but if he was in a fight, the Defiant would be a beast.

All of the ships returned to Earth orbit. Griffon was given permission to enter orbit without a Harbor Pilot as she wouldn't be landing and the runabouts weren't large enough to require one.

Defiant was sent off by Starfleet and the small warship turned and moved toward the Romulan Empire. Harry had been told why, but he wasn't saying anything. He checked in a few times as Krim oversaw the first 3000 colonists being put on his ship along with supplies that were to be delivered with them.

Selene Lovegwood had also simplified the runic arrays needed to get a Marauder's Map operating. Starbase One didn't get the magical protections that Griffon and Bruce had but the interactive map became possible. It also didn't need to be unplottable. On the final day of Griffon's loading, Harry Potter followed Selene's instructions.

It would take a week for the wards to charge enough but within a week the active map would be up and running. He could have poured his magic into the large ward stone and sped that up by 30 to 70 percent, but matters weren't that critical. And so he had opted to let the ward stone charge without additional effort.

And with no need to do anything more himself, Harry could link up with the Griffon to go pick up the next batch of colonists.


	4. New Colony Launch

The Bruce was on top of Griffon once more. Selene had calculated a warp field modification which could allow the warp field to be extended more securely. As a result, the ships could travel at Warp 9.2, the maximum cruising speed for the Griffon.

The location for their pickup was Cestus III, almost entirely as far as could be from Deep Space 9 and still be Federation space. The Cestus III colony was a large one. A century earlier, the Federation had to justify the need for the planet even after the legendary conflict between a Federation captain and a Gorn captain. The Gorn Hegemony's border was not that far from the Cestus system and there was a watchful peace between the two governments.

During the trip, Harry had nothing but time. He stopped in and met several of the colonists, worked on cataloging possible potion ingredients from the Federation botanical database, practiced his magical combat, and studies tactical and strategic management of starships.

The colonists were receiving training on required things to get the colony running but were cheerful and almost relaxed. All were impressed with Griffon. They had originally thought that they would need to travel piecemeal and/or be incredibly cramped during the trip to Secarus IV. Griffon was large enough to load the entire number and still let them be comfortable.

* * *

Harry was on the BSS Bruce, watching as the Runabouts flew the colonists and the supplies up to Griffon.

Dawkins spoke. "Cap'n. We've got company." Harry looked at his XO. "We've got a Gorn ship at the edge of the system, and its sensors are focused on Griffon."

Harry recalled what he knew of that race. "Really tall lizard people, right?"

"Yes, Cap'n."

"What's their status with the Federation?"

Stolel supplied, "If I may, Commodore?"

Dawkins waved his permission and Harry said, "Go ahead."

"The Gorn Hegemony controls a number of worlds just coreward from the edge of Federation space. Cestus, in fact, was originally considered a part of Gorn space, which the Federation was not aware of when it was first colonized. The Federation built a colony and the Gorn razed it, considering it's presence as encroachment. The USS Enterprise, NC-1701, pursued the vessel in the attempt to destroy the attackers as the Gorn had not explained why they had attacked. The Metrons caused Captain Kirk and the Gorn captain to be locked in personal combat to resolve their differences. Kirk won but spared the Gorn. The Metrons returned both ships to their respective areas. Since then, there has been minimal contact as the Gorn and the Federation do not appear to share mutually prevailing characteristics or ethos."

"How often are they seen?"

Stolel lookup up some information. "They are rarely seen, but when they are, Cestus is where they are seen. Some Gorn products make their way into t he Federation via other races but rarely."

"Such as?"

"They do business with the Orion syndicate whose members have claimed that the Gorn have the best _meridor_ available. That is a drink much like Romulan ale, though not illegal."

Harry considered that. "Anything else?"

"No, Commodore."

"Do we have a record of their appearance?" Stolel found an appropriate one and put it on the screen. Harry looked at it. "More Lizard than snake, I think."

Stolel asked, "Is that important?"

Harry said, "It might be."

Stolel finally reported, "Lizards and snakes are related. The Gorn eye doesn't appear to close, which indicates snake ancestors. Other aspects indicate lizard. There is no guarantee."

Harry considered it. "Inform Griffon we are going to check out our visitors, peacefully. We'll be back."

"Aye, Cap'n." That was quickly done.

"Set course for Gorn position, half impulse."

"Setting course, Aye," Martinez reported.

"Engage."

Halfway to the edge of the system, Harry ordered, "Open hailing frequencies."

"Hailing frequencies open."

"Hello. This is Sir Harry Potter, Captain of the BSS Bruce. I am speaking to the observer from the Gorn Hegemony. Can I assist you?" There was no immediate reply. The Gorn ship didn't really react either.

Harry considered what he had been told about the Gorn. Finally he said, "Turn off the universal translator on our transmission."

Dawkins peered at him for a moment and then said, "Aye, Cap'n." He made the changes. "Done."

"Are frequencies still open?"

"Yes."

Harry concentrated and, for the first time in years, spoke parseltongue. " _Hello. My name is Harry and my moving nest is called Bruce. Why have you brought your nest close to mine?_ "

Everyone on the bridge was shocked into silence, even Stolel. Harry ignored that. Dawkins said, "Signal coming through, audio only."

"Let me hear it."

" _Who are you to speak as our ancestors spoke_?"

Harry took a moment to parse out the message because the "dialect" was strange. " _Pardon my speech. I am a warm-blood two legs. Among my people there are a small number who can speak the tongue. I am the only one here. Your speech is different enough that I ask that you allow the non-living metal to change the speech."_ Parseltongue wasn't particularly versatile when it came to technology.

There was a long pause. Then the message came through in a machine-like English. "Why do you have such a large ship moving so many of your kind? Are you planning on invading our space? Are you abandoning this world?"

Harry chuckled. "No. Some of the people are moving to a new world, but only a very small part. The large ship can carry all of them. This is easier than using many smaller ships. We do not want to do anything which would cause us to move into or through your space or harm your people."

There was a pause and then the message came through. "We will watch and make certain."

"You can do so. We will not prevent you."

"You are the warm-blooded one who can speak as our ancestors did?"

"Yes."

"I invite you to visit our ship."

Harry considered that. "Would you prefer I transport, a shuttle, or that we dock?"

"We do not use transporters the way you warm-blooded do if we can avoid it. Docking is our preference."

Harry considered that. "That's fine."

The crew was a bit nervous, but the USS Bruce did connect to the Gorn ship via a small docking port. The temperature on the Gorn ship was 30 degrees. That was a bit warm for Harry, but comparable to a Cardassian ship it was a bit cooler. Harry used a cooling charm.

The Gorn ship was strange. While the Gorn were quite tall, the ship was a bit cramped.

Harry demonstrated that it was he who had spoken parsel, which the Gorn had been suspicious of, thinking they were being lied to. Harry's demonstration shocked them. They did become more polite once he had done so.

Harry was offered food, but admitted that the live insects were not his preferred repast.

"My people prefer cooked meat and vegetation."

The Gorns almost shuddered. "Why eat burned food when the blood is so much better warm and liquid?" They laughed in their own way.

"I imagine it's hard to get warm food on a long voyage."

"We have small insects and other small live food. We must store dead meat for most of our diet. We warm it to blood temperatures of course before we eat it," the Gorn Captain said.

Harry replied, "I understand. Such is not for me, but if it works for you that is well." He did ask, "My people told me you have the best _meridor_. Is this true?"

The Gorn, who had a name which was impossible to pronounce, called for meridor. While waiting Harry asked, "Do your people eat rodents live?"

"We do. Rodents are much easier to eat than larger creatures. Larger creatures are warmer, but much heat is lost when the beasts are taken apart. Small rodents can be eaten whole and so provide more stable heat."

Harry imagined that being a large lizard had its troubles. "I was curious. It's too bad you are not closer to Cardassian space. They often have too many voles and no one who would want them. They breed too easily for the Cardassian people to control them well."

The Gorn said, "We have our own food source, but variety is good. What do these voles look like?"

Harry had the Bruce send over a video image. "That is what they look like."

The Gorn captain looked at the image. "It looks tasty."

Harry couldn't comment on that. "Well, if I ever have the chance, I'll bring some." The meridor was delivered and Harry gave a positive review to his hosts. It was a very good drink.

He had a thought. "Can I call my ship for something?"

"Yes."

Harry made a call. "Potter to Bruce."

"Go ahead."

"Can you call Griffon and find out if they have captured any rodent stowaways?"

The call went through and, as chance had it, there were some rodents captures. Because the colonies did include some flora and fauna, it had been possible. But it was only a small amount. "But Cestus does have rats, though they don't have them in the cities. But rats came on the early colony ships, before the prevention systems we use now."

"What do they do with them if they catch them?"

There was a pause. Dawkins voice came back. "They destroy them now. A few decades ago, they had someone who thought it was inhumane to kill them and so transported them out of the colony into the countryside. Then they became too much. Currently, they leave the ones outside the cities alone but they kill them when they come into the cities. Pretty standard for any colony older than a century."

Harry nodded. "Stand by." He looked at the Gorn. "Have you ever eaten Earth rats?"

"No."

Harry nodded. "Dawkins?"

"Go ahead, Cap'n."

"See if someone can capture a few healthy rats with transporters or whatever. I want a container of them brought out here."

"Are you sure?" Dawkins incredulous voice came through.

"Yes. The Gorn enjoy the taste of small rodents. I want to give a gift to thank them for their hospitality."

There was a pause but soon the Dawkins said, "Aye, Cap'n."

Harry spoke with the Gorn about the differences between them and the similarities. Harry regularly checked in to reassure his ship. An hour later, a runabout arrived. "We're ready to beam over the container."

Harry called back, "How big is the container?"

"It's a crate about one meter cubed. There are about 140 rats inside."

"Hold on." He looked at the large lizard-man hosting him. "Do you have a cargo entrance? Your gift has arrived."

"Will it fit through our connection?"

Harry shrugged. "I can do that." He had the crate delivered to the Bruce and then watched as the Gorn came through and picked up the heavy crate with no equipment. "Your people are strong."

"Yessss."

Harry showed the Gorn how to open it. Looking inside, the Gorn seemed quite interested. "Please try these. It they are not to your taste, I will not be offended if you refuse to keep them."

The Gorn brought something out that looked like a kitchen device but had a light. It turned out to be a scanner. The Gorn pronounced the rats compatible (they could be eaten) and healthy. One was caught and Harry looked away as it was swallowed whole after the Gorn's put it inside of its mouth.

The Gorn considered it for a moment. "That is _good_."

Harry said, "I'm glad you liked it. You can have all of them. Our rats eat most anything. I'm sure you have methods of caring for food animals."

"Yes. Thank you for the generous gift. If we would want more of these Earth rats, how could we get them?"

Harry chuckled. "Well, give me several containers of meridor. I will talk to the other Humans on Cestus and find out if they would be willing to trade captured rats for meridor. Would that be acceptable?"

The Gorn stood there thinking. "I believe the elders would accept that. I will bring back your gift and ask them."

Harry replied, "Okay. I will have my people bring over some grain and fruit to feed the rats to keep them healthy." Soon, a canister of dried cranberries and canister of wheat was delivered. He looked at the Gorn and said, "I will be leaving soon, but I will speak to those who live here. Let me make arrangements for how to speak to those here."

The Gorn approved it.

* * *

Harry flew back to Cestus and quickly hired someone to manage the trading, explaining that his new agent would have to negotiate with the Cestus government regulations and the Gorn contact. A dialogue was set up and Harry started considering how and where he would ship Gorn meridor. He also considered how he might transport Cardassian voles to the Gorn and if it was worth it (it was a long distance).

He was happy to find out that the Danube-class runabout was becoming almost ubiquitous. Cestus III had a Starfleet presence and two runabouts had been assigned. They were almost useless for long-range missions but for emergencies or for residents interested in chartering them to deliver goods to and from orbit they were terrific.

If things worked out, Harry would arrange for more trade with the Gorn. As it was, most of the work would be done by his new local agent, a man that Dawkins happened to know.

* * *

After another stop at another world, the Griffon had finally arrived at Secarus IV. It was almost exactly as Harry remembered it.

There was a difference: The ruined encampment of the Albino had been cleaned up. The power station had been repaired from the attack and expanded. The encampment was not central enough, but the colony planners had arranged for power lines to already be run to the nearest location suitable for a capital, about 4 kilometers away.

Harry peered at the image on the screen as Griffon began its unloading. "Why are the power lines above ground?"

Ollie, his own Chief Engineer, was on the bridge. "Those are temporary. They'll run underground plasma lines and then switch over. But that takes time."

Harry nodded in a distracted manner. Finally he said, "Alright then." He looked over. "Well, I'm fully satisfied with the Griffon's ability to do a colony launch. I've seen enough, I think." He looked around at the command staff present. "I'm going to take our Aeroshuttle over to Griffon and talk to Krim and Prince William. When I get back, I'm going to want to go to Vulcan to pick up the former prisoners and then we'll be going back to Deep Space 9."

Dawkins glanced around to see the other officers surprise, and then answered, "Aye, Cap'n. We'll start making ready."

"Good." Harry stood up and said, "You have the conn, Bill."

Dawkins moved to the Captain's chair even as Harry left the bridge.

Harry soon landed on Griffon. He was avoiding interfering with the transport schedule and so used a launch bay that wasn't being used for the various runabouts. It would be a Federation colony and two of the runabouts had been picked up at Earth: USS Darling and USS Barwon. Added to the four permanent runabouts from Griffon, there were six being used to launch the colony.

Harry mused that the number of possible runabout names was in the thousands – Earth had a lot of rivers. Why names were limited to the rivers of Earth was a mystery to him though.

He reached the CNC which was a hive of activity as the launch was coordinated. Harry waved off people interrupting themselves to greet him. He finally reached Krim. "Captain."

Krim glanced over. "Have a seat, Commodore."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just call me Harry. I'm just visiting and we aren't military."

Krim smirked. "Yes, Commodore." Krim became more serious. "We're twenty percent launched. We've gotten about 500 people down, but the majority of work has been landing the equipment and supplies first."

Harry said, "Replicators too, I assume."

"Yes. They're hooking those to the power lines quickly. Their biggest problem is not enough garbage." Harry looked interested. "Replicators use an amount of stored matter as a source of energy and matter. Much of that is recycled material. There hasn't been enough used to recycle. The trees and foliage being used as a matter source takes time to be cut and then transformed."

Harry shook his head. "Its things like this which emphasizes how different technology is compared to where I am from."

Krim replied, "I know. I look at this and think of how hard it was for Bajor to be supplied such things when the occupation ended and the Federation came in."

Harry said, "You have to admit that part of the trouble there was Bajorans not wanting to be beholden to the Federation." Krim nodded, though he didn't look happy at the observation. "But I do agree. They should have brought more in immediately." Krim looked happier. "How much do you have to supervise?"

Krim shrugged slightly. "It's being coordinated by the CNC staff. Truthfully, I am doing very little than watching."

"Well, let's go see William. I'm going to leave soon back to Deep Space 9 and we need to coordinate."

Krim stood up and turned command over to his XO.

Harry, Krim and William sat down. William asked, "What are your plans, Sir Harry?"

Harry sighed. "As much as I feel that Griffon's presence and use as a tool of peaceful transport is the most vital thing we have going, I believe I need to return to Deep Space 9. Sisko's mission to engage in peaceful contact with the Dominion didn't work out. Despite the power of Defiant, the Dominion overpowered her and manipulated her crew into a test of resolve. Sisko and his crew passed, but I think they could use more support. The Dominion is not done with their machinations."

Krim said, "I agree. Your personal skills fighting could be more important than any influence you might have."

William asked, "Other reasons?"

Harry sighed. "Voyager somehow disappeared on her mission to find the Val Jean, a Maquis ship which also disappeared. I also found out that another ship, the Equinox, disappeared from that area. I plan on doing my own search."

William looked pensive. "Are you certain you wish to do that? With ships being lost so easily, yours could be in danger."

Harry replied, "I'll be careful and stay cloaked as much as possible, but I am going to look."

William saw that Harry was resolved. "We wish you the best of luck. Report in with your findings."

"Of course, Highness."

"Captain Krim. What are your plans following the launch?"

"This is our first attempt. Several operational steps were found to be done inefficiently but I plan on reorganizing the operational procedures to better fit such mission. Our second colony launch is scheduled for two months from now. I do expect more calls for our services now that our existence has been observed."

William replied, "I believe my father has been fielding questions."

Harry asked, "Our procedures will remain as they are now? I still plan to send requests to you, Sir. Until we set up a permanent agent, that would be most convenient."

William said, "That's fine. You will have to hire a permanent agent which is on Earth."

"I know. I have the new man I hired at Cestus to work on the Gorn deal, and I need to hire an agent at Bajor as I am no longer permanently there. But I'll think about someone to be at Earth to represent me. I would welcome suggestions."

William said, "I'll consult my father."


	5. The Return

Soon Fergus arrived via a Starfleet vessel that was acting as a courier to Earth. Fergus was transported to Griffon and William transported to the courier to make it back to Earth.

Harry spoke to Krim once more before he left. "Good luck. Give me a report when you've reorganized, Aldos."

"Of course, Harry. I will contact you via Mirror Relay if anything becomes urgent."

"Good. You may also want to think about a stop at Risa or another paradise planet for a stopover. It has been a stressful few months for the crew."

"I'll consider it. It has been only a few short months since our launch, though it seems longer."

Harry sighed. "True. Maybe _I_ should stop off at a resort planet. Bruce, Off."

* * *

When the Bruce arrived at Vulcan, Harry and his CMO transported down. The four Bajoran former prisoners were all healthy and very ready to return to Bajor.

The last patient was also ready. Harry met her in a garden attached to the clinic. "Hello."

The woman had been returned to her Cardassian image. "Hello, Sir Harry Potter." She stood up. "I am told that I have you to thank for my retrieval?"

Harry shrugged. "I got you out." He looked her over. "You look much more alive than when I dropped you off."

Iliana Ghemor replied drily, "I imagine so. I was a pathetic creature then."

Harry replied, "Not so much pathetic as horribly misused. You have been physically healed, at least?"

Iliana nodded. "Physically and mentally. Vulcans are remarkably good at assisting with mental recovery."

"Yes. I do think that if you were anything other than Cardassian, it would have taken longer. Cardassians seem to be inculcated with a certain pragmatic toughness, culturally at least." Harry's tone was bland.

Iliana smirked a tiny bit. "That seems almost complimentary."

"Not really," Harry disagreed. "It's more just an observation. It might make it harder for other races to feel empathy. But I understand that there is no real 'acceptable' weakness for Cardassians."

Iliana shrugged. "I cannot disagree. But I think that Humans can be the same."

Harry chuckled. "Humans can be anything from the most empathic and sympathetic creatures you'll ever see and the most vicious and unrelenting. And that can be the same person. I wouldn't suggest counting on a Human to be predictable."

Iliana looked at Harry archly. "Really?"

Harry replied, "Oh, yes. We're psychotically inconsistent."

"I would need to see proof."

Harry said, "Oh, I'll show you. But anyway. Are you ready to head back to Bajoran space? Once there, we can work on reaching your father."

Iliana gathered her bags. "Reaching family members is important, but I'll also need to plan the murder of Skrain Dukat."

Harry moved to help her. "Well, you can do that as well. But I have plans to do that once the Cardassian Empire decides he has no more value to them."

Iliana paused and looked at Harry. His nonchalant attitude threw her. "You have plans for Dukat?"

Harry finally shrunk her bags and summoned them. "He hired someone to kidnap my retainers and friends. After I killed the hirelings or turned them over to the Klingon government, I decided Dukat needed killing at my convenience. A later conversation implied that he had acted in the interest of the Obsidian Order, who had changed their mind when the caper failed. I get the sense he was attempting to act with initiative so as to be seen in a more positive light." Harry looked at the suddenly startled woman. "So if you get him first, I only ask that his death be humiliating." He handed the miniature bags to the woman.

She looked at them and then said, "If you get him first, make certain it's painful."

"I'll do my best." The two left her quarters with a sense of mutual purpose.

* * *

The Bruce was midway between Vulcan and Deep Space 9 when the call came in.

Dawkins called Harry from the Bridge. "Bridge to Commodore."

"Go ahead."

"We've got a Mirror Relay call coming in from Deep Space 9."

Harry looked up from his screen. "Okay. Put It through."

His small screen popped up with the image of Kira Nerys. "Major. How are you doing?"

The almost perfect image showed her smile. "I'm doing alright. I was just retrieved from being kidnapped. But I've gotten used to that kind of thing."

Harry was surprised. "Who and why?"

She sighed. "The Cardassians. In order to discredit a popular politician who is a moderate and doesn't support the military rule of Cardassia."

Harry shook his head slightly. "Who did they have in their sights?"

She looked at him with some intent and said, "Legate Tekeny Ghemor."

Harry sat back. "The one whose daughter was surgically and mentally modified to look and think she was you."

"Yes."

Harry asked, "Where is he now?"

"On Deep Space 9. The sting was a success. But when I was retrieved, we also brought him. We've arranged for a neutral third party world to take care of him."

"But you want to reunite them."

"Yes."

Harry smiled. "You are in luck. I happen to be bringing back a successfully recovered Iliana Ghemor to Deep Space 9. We'll be there in 6 to 7 days."

"You can't come faster?" she asked.

"The Bruce has a warp drive which maxes out at Warp 8.70 and cruises at max 8.26. And Ollie Blake has been working his arse off to give me that. With how far Vulcan is to DS9, the best I can do is about 14 days."

Kira looked torn and then resigned. "Well, at least you're not following the Warp 5 limit."

Harry snorted. "Yeah. That would have meant almost two months. I wasn't going to do that."

Kira smirked and then became more serious. "Can you get her on? I would prefer to wait until she's here but I like this man. I almost wish he _was_ my father, the way they were trying to convince me."

Harry was almost shocked. Kira Nerys was not one who treated any Cardassian well. She barely tolerated Garek. "Well, I'll ask her and contact you back. How about it?"

"Great. Thank you."

"Mirror Relay, Off."

Harry girded himself and then contacted Sal. "Potter to Ramirez."

"Go ahead, Commodore."

"Can you please ask our guest, Ms. Ghemor, to come to my ready room?"

"Aye, Commodore."

"Thank you. Potter out."

Harry was at the small window in his office when Iliana arrived. He turned to call out, "Enter" when the chime sounded.

"Ms. Ghemor. How has your visit been?"

She smiled slightly. "I appreciate that you've ensured my quarters were warm enough. I find that I am missing the heat of Vulcan. But overall, it has been as pleasant as can be expected." She sat in the chair Harry indicated even as he was sitting.

Harry looked at her. "While your presence in my office could be to provide an amusing diversion, that isn't why I invited you here. I called you here as regards your father."

She stilled. "Oh?" Harry nodded and then explained as best he could. He could see the anger at her family being manipulated so. "What am I to do about it?"

Harry replied, "Nothing. But the time is not ripe for your father's voice to be heard. He is going into a temporary exile until it is safe to return. One wish he has expressed: He dearly wishes to see, speak to, and embrace the daughter he hasn't seen in so long."

Iliana looked at Harry for a long moment. "He hasn't been told I am coming?" Harry knew that she was feigning the mild interest. He could see how this was affecting her, muted reactions notwithstanding.

"No. Major Kira called me to get in touch with you – I hadn't told her yet you were returning. Now she knows and is arranging for him to be on an open connection. My question is: Would you like to talk to your father?"

Iliana looked at Harry and said, "Yes. Yes. I would like to talk to my father."

Harry nodded. "You have a view screen in your quarters. You can return to your quarters and then, very soon, I will patch through the mirror relay. There is no time limit for the connection and it can be opened again at your convenience. It isn't quite as clear as subspace communications but there is no delay, no matter how far. So there is no concern for power requirements despite us being 22 light years away or so."

She stood up. "I thank you for your assistance with this. I will be ready when you are."

"Good. How about one hour?"

"That is fine."

Harry smiled. "You can talk to him about Aesop. He has to have something to do while he's waiting for our ship to arrive." Harry had given her the book to learn Human morality.

It was hours later when Harry was, once again, at his desk. "Bridge to Commodore."

"Go ahead."

"We've got a Mirror Relay for you. The link was sent back to the Bridge just now."

"Send it."

The image on Harry's screen changed. He was now looking at a Cardassian who appeared slightly older than others he had met. "I am Sir Harry Potter, Captain of the BSS Bruce."

"I am Tekeny Ghemor."

"Legate."

"Captain Potter, I wanted to speak to you directly."

"How can I help you?"

"I wanted to speak to you so that I could give you my personal thanks. Iliana told me of how she was rescued, why, and what was done after. From her story, I now owe you debt which is almost insurmountable." The man was very sincere.

Harry knew that it would be impolitic to wave off the idea – wizards understood debts. "I will think on what you might be able to do to repay me. But don't worry. Among my people, such debts can be put aside for as long as both parties are willing without any threat to either party's honor. For the moment, I have no need for any service from you and no family for you to save. If that changes, I will inform you."

Ghemor nodded. "Thank you." He paused. "How long until your ship arrives?"

Harry tapped his comm. badge. "Potter to Bridge."

"Go ahead."

"Estimated time to Deep Space 9?"

"5 days 25 hours Bajoran time."

Harry glanced at the Cardassian's slightly disappointed look. "How long before we can safely increase speed to maximum without us needing major repairs?"

"Stand by."

It took a few moments. "Chief Engineer Blake says we can increase speed in 3 days. It won't change it a lot, but we can shave off a third of a day or so."

"Acknowledged. Log the following order: I hereby authorize any means to decrease our arrival time as long as it does not create long term damage. Ms. Ghemor's father is waiting for his long lost little girl and I'd like to get them together as fast as possible."

There was a pause. "I understand, Cap'n. I'll work with Ollie and see what we ken do."

"Thanks. Potter, Out." He looked back at Ghemor. "Feel free to ask Nerys to put you through to Iliana anytime until our arrival."

"Thank you." Ghemor then cocked his head. "Your man sounded like he is willing to push your ship to follow your order."

Harry replied, "Likely true."

"Why? What is the comfort of one Cardassian man to him, or to you?" Ghemor asked, sounding truly confused.

Harry replied, "Cardassian has nothing to do with it. He's a father who has a daughter. Even I, who have not had children, know that some relationships are sacred."

Ghemor looked thoughtful and finally said, "Thank you."

Harry replied, "You're welcome. Bruce, Out." Harry disconnected the call.

* * *

In the end, they were able to shave off a few hours. Kira Nerys brought the man over and Harry was honored to have seen the two family members coming together.

Kira Nerys also observed. She had tears in her eyes as well. Once the two Cardassians had sufficient time Harry observed, "Other than the Cardassian/Bajoran thing, you two _could_ be sisters."

Iliana and Kira scoffed. Tekeny stood back and, after a moment, said, "No. He's right."

Matters did get settled and the two Cardassians were sent off to the neutral third party. Iliana and Harry had a private moment to reiterate their agreement before the two Cardassians were sent off for their safety.

Harry went to visit Commander Sisko. He found the man at his office. "Sir Harry. Welcome back to Deep Space 9."

Harry replied, "Thank you. I wanted to check in and see what progress has been made as regards the Dominion."

Sisko replied, "Not much. You know of the Dominion's little 'test'?"

Harry replied, "Yes. I thought it sounded a bit too much of laboratory procedure. You can bet there are more tests."

Sisko replied, "I agree. The Defiant patrols regularly to see what we can of what's being planned. As a rule, we move under cloak. But we haven't seen the Dominion act directly."

Harry considered that. "Well, I know the Odyssey detected an anti-proton scan. We guessed that might be effective in locating a cloaked ship."

Sisko replied, "It was, or so it seemed, during our little test."

"Have you informed the Romulans?"

Sisko said with humor, "The Subcommander they assigned to manage the device informed them, I am certain."

Harry was curious. "How is that working out?"

Sisko gave a minute shrug. "She's not the most cordial. But she did as asked before returning to Romulus in the aftermath."

Harry was surprised. "What about the cloaking device?"

Sisko said with a tight smile, "It was left in our possession so it could be used."

Harry was shocked. "That was incredibly generous of the Romulan Empire."

"As long as we inform them of what we find in the Gamma quadrant, they will allow our use of it."

"You've continued telling them, I assume."

"Of course," Sisko said. "It would be stupid to do otherwise."

Harry smirked. "I know governments seem to be able to be stupid when they think it's in their best interest or they'll get one over on a rival. The Federation seems a _bit_ better, but it's still run by bureaucrats."

Sisko gave another microshrug and microsmirk. "And how are _your_ endeavors?"

Harry replied, "Well enough. I traveled with Griffon to establish the new colony at Secarus IV. She did as well as expected and better. She is doing some shakedown before the next scheduled operation."

"That sounds promising."

"Yeah. I also set up a new trading relationship near Cestus III."

Sisko observed, "That's on the other side of the Federation – a very long way from here."

"Yes. We had observers during our pickup who were curious as to our intentions. I smoothed it out."

"And who were these observers?" Sisko asked.

Harry replied casually, "The Gorn."

Sisko stilled and asked with an almost incredulous tone, "The Gorn?"

"Yes. The Gorn. They wanted to make certain such large ship wasn't going against them. They were also seeing if Cestus III was being left. I explained that neither were true – we were only picking up a small number of our people. And then I finagled a visit to their ship. And then I set up a trade they felt was equitable."

Sisko asked curiously, "What are you trading and what are you getting?"

"I'm getting Gorn meridor, which is – I am told – similar to Romulan ale but not illegal. They're getting rats."

"Rats?" Sisko asked incredulously.

Harry calmly explained, "Yes. Rats; Earth-type brown rats to be particular. Cestus was infested with rats before Humans perfected ways to transport supplies without infestations. And rats have been traveling with us for thousands of years. The rats aren't in the cities, but the countryside has a significant population. My agent catches them and then transports them to the Gorn, who consider them a tasty food."

Sisko shuddered and Harry rolled his eyes. Harry continued, "Gorn are descended from snakes and lizards and are cold-blooded. We only transport them if if the rodents are healthy and unpoisoned. In fact, we're considering trying to set up a farm for them, but Cestus has laws on the books from when rats were considered pests only. So that will take some time."

Sisko said, "They could take the rats you're transporting and breed them."

"They could," Harry answered, "but then the rats' diet would be different and not taste the same. They like them just as they are. Or so we were assured by the Gorn that came back after my first delivery."

Sisko finally asked, "Do you mind if I mentioned this to Starfleet?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm sure my agent has told them already, considering the Gorn come to Cestus to pick up the rats. But I suppose you can also inform them directly."

Sisko said, "Thank you." He paused and asked, "How long will you be in the area?"

Harry replied, "I'm going to go and look at where Voyager disappeared."

Sisko sighed. "There has already been an extensive search. We haven't given up hope. But Voyager was also at least the third ship that disappeared from that same area."

Harry sighed himself. "I know. But I met the Captain and I even put enchantments on the ship, to help collect deuterium and other gasses used for the warp drive. She had the same enchantments as several other ships that are just fine. But somehow Voyager disappearing seems more … personal. I just have to look for myself."

Sisko looked at Harry for a long moment. "Well, it's your ship. If you find anything …"

"I'll let you know." Harry paused. "And once I've done that, I plan on starting my search for a magical planet, or at least a place where magical plants can grow. I need to start securing the magical heritage of any descendants. And I still have to find alternates to plant and animal ingredients that don't exist here for potions. That's going to take years."

Sisko was surprised. "A tall order."

"Yes. But I figure I better start working on it."

"If I can help, let me know. I will ask the Federation about allowing you to see all descriptions of all planets, even the restricted ones. There might be a magical planet which was too dangerous for regular people but which might suit your purposes."

"I appreciate that." Harry stood up. "I'll be here for a couple of days before I start off. I assume I can have my crew members enjoy the facilities?"

"Of course." Sisko stood as well. "Deep Space 9 is always welcoming of visitors."


	6. Looking for Voyager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of what I had prewritten before starting to publish. Further chapters won't be once a day.
> 
> Also, I would like to say: Rest in Peace, Rene Auberjonois. Odo was a vivid character thanks to the acting.

It was two days later, right before Harry was planning on taking the Bruce to the Badlands, when an alarm sounded in his ready room. It took a few moments for him to realize that it was from his tie in the to the Deep Space 9 map.

He immediately called Sisko – thankfully his badge was still registered with DS9. "Potter to Sisko."

There was a pause. "Go ahead."

"I assume your alert has informed you of the unexpected arrival."

"Yes."

Harry was vexed. "Why in the hell does Quark have an unnamed Jem'Hadar with him?" Harry was incredulous. Although there were a number of maps, only the Bruce's, Griffon's and Deep Space 9's were set to be automatically monitored on the Bruce. The Jem'Hadar had been identified and added to the active map systems. Before that, they would have shown up as "unknown."

"I'm going to find that out now."

"I'll stick around in case I'm needed. Bruce, out."

Harry found out that the Jem'Hadar was an infant. Bashir was ensuring it was healthy and Odo had taken on some responsibility because, according to the interrogation Harry had conducted, there was an instinctive, built in loyalty for Jem'Hadar to obey Changelings.

At that, Harry decided he needed to get as far away as possible. He didn't want to view the Jem'Hadar as sympathetic and children created a protective feeling. He wanted nothing to do with that.

He didn't want to admit to anyone that he had considered it might have been better for the infant Jem'Hadar to have been found by Cardassians or Romulans, who would have been less squeamish about using the opportunity to learn _everything_. He viewed exploitation of children with extreme disfavor, but to his mind Jem'Hadar were biological robots. He didn't want his views to change.

Harry knew that he was, in the privacy of his own mind, far less "nice" than many would expect. He did all he could to look after his own and the good people around him. In the end, when he met his maker, God and heaven would have to accept that as acceptable enough.

And so Harry found himself on the bridge of the Bruce. "Set course for the Badlands, Warp 7."

"Warp 7, Aye."

Dawkins looked up from his readings. "Do you want wards?"

Harry considered that. "No cloaking wards. But put up the other protective wards."

"Aye, Cap'n." Harry smiled to himself. Dawkins was still the only one who called him Captain still.

* * *

A bit later the ship arrived to the outside of the plasma field and Harry ordered the ship to stop. "Okay. Martinez. How difficult would it be to enter and scan for the lost ships?"

Martinez checked the readings. "As long as we move at half impulse or slower, I will be able to navigate around the hazards."

"Okay. That's what we'll do. We'll use cloaking wards going in. You are to alter course as necessary and coordinate with Bill. If you have to alter course, report it but do it. If we find anything that seems significant, stop."

"Aye, Commodore." "Aye, Cap'n."

And with that, Harry sat back and watched the two run the ship through the difficult passages, doing scans for any evidence of the ships having been destroyed or damaged or anything else.

* * *

After a through search, absolutely nothing was found. Harry, Bill, Stolel, and Martinez all agreed that there was absolutely no evidence that the ships had been destroyed. Lovegwood was also present and observing.

Bill finally said, "The ships had to have left the area, either under their own power or by something else."

Harry asked, "Do we know of any technology which could do that?"

Stolel said, "Could them have been removed using Tractor beams?"

"If they had lost power and were tractored out, I suppose. But what could have caused the power loss?" Harry asked.

Stolel replied, "There is no evidence that such a power loss occurred."

Harry felt helpless. "So what could have happened?"

Stolel said, "They could have been picked up by a larger vessel. That has occurred to Earth vessels in the past."

Dawkins finally said, "Our scans show nothing. Scans would have indicated the warp trail - maybe. Of course the plasma fields might have masked this. But there should be some evidence of them opposing such a move if it had occurred."

Harry sighed at his failure to figure it out. "Are they any other scans we can do?"

Dawkins replied, "The Bruce's scanners are pretty much state of the art." He shrugged. "I can check for any other scans we can do."

"Do that." Harry paused. "And check it against what we have from the last time we were in the area, during the whole original Maquis incident."

"Yes, Cap'n."

* * *

Finally the Bruce retraced its route out of the plasma fields without the cloaking wards in case that made a difference. Nothing changed and they arrived safely in regular space. "Anything?" Harry asked.

"No, Sir." Dawkins had the computer do a complete comparison against their earlier trip. Dawkins finally said, "There's nothing definitive. There is some evidence of exotic particles being present after our initial trip but our scans were too different to be certain what particles."

Harry asked, "What significance would exotic particles be?"

"Unknown." Stolel backed that up.

Harry thought about it and then cursed. Dawkinks asked, "Cap'n?"

Harry sighed. "Sorry. I am now regretting that I didn't put any wards on Voyager. Without a mirror there was no point. So I can't check it that way. And I can't think of any directional magic which I could use to try to triangulate their position. The only spell I have just points to magnetic north, quite useless with the variable magnetic fields. I can't imagine a portkey working if we're not close enough."

"Could you try?" Bill asked.

"No." Harry explained. "Portkeys require a living thing being sent. I would need to send someone and with no certainty on the destination, that person would probably die. And there is no way to verify arrival without a return portkey."

"And there's no way to ensure that it arrives?"

Harry shrugged. "No."

Selene asked, "There is one spell which is directional which you can trace."

Harry turned and looked at his research assistant with interest. "What do you suggest?"

Selene asked, "Can you send a Patronus message?"

Harry considered that for a long moment. "That spell doesn't travel that fast or far."

Selene said, "But it doesn't require you to continuously power the spell the way a normal Patronus does. According to the database, a regular Patronus will stop as soon as you stop providing magic. The Patronus message encapsulates the required magic with the message because it could travel for long distances and holding such a spell would exhaust the caster otherwise."

Harry was about to protest that it was useless but then stopped. He thought about it for a long, long moment. Finally he said, "if they are any distance away, it could dissipate or take years."

Selene shrugged. "But if you can see it visually or track it with sensors, you can at least get a direction."

Harry thought about it. "You might be right. But I suggest we try from Deep Space 9. Maybe the sensors there, along with ours, can track it."

Selene said, "You should also cast it during warp, so that it can travel through subspace directly."

Harry shrugged. "We'll try both."

Selene smiled happily and skipped off the bridge. Harry could only shake his head.

* * *

With such a short distance to Deep Space 9, the Bruce made it back quickly and Harry, along with Selene met up with Sisko.

"How did your search go?" he asked.

Harry replied, "We found nothing."

Sisko looked slightly disappointed but not surprised. "The same as the other ships that have searched."

"Yes. But I don't necessarily find that a negative," Harry said.

"Why?" Sisko's tone was curious.

"Because _nothing_ means that the ships couldn't have been destroyed there. There would be some residue, or debris, or even quantum markers. But there was nothing."

Selene said, "There were markers of some type of exotic particle wave, but it's been too long to calculate which type."

Sisko was slightly surprised. "How could you detect that there were particles if there aren't any now?" He asked Selene.

"Because the Bruce traveled through the area just two months earlier and had scans to compare against," Selene said logically. "I assume that none of the other search vessels with high resolution scanners had been there recently. The Runabouts that were immediately dispatched don't have the same scanners as a Nova-class, which is what the Bruce is based on."

Sisko sat back in his chair, considering the implications. Finally he sat back up and asked, "I'd like to have Lt. Dax look over your scans to verify."

Harry waved that off. "We can do that, but I want assistance with a possible test to see if Voyager is destroyed or just elsewhere."

"What kind of test?"

"A magical one."

Sisko sat back again. "What does this test involve?"

Harry replied, "Selene brought up a possible spell that could be observed which could determine in what direction Voyager is. But we need to test it."

"What do we need to do?" Sisko asked.

Selene, who had been sitting quietly, said, "We need to determine if a scan can pick up a spell and if it can calculate direction."

Harry asked, "Where is Miles?"

"He is doing some work on Defiant," Sisko replied.

Harry pulled his wand and cast the Patronus spell with the message modifier. " _At your earliest convenience, please come to Ops. You can verify this with Commander Sisko._ "

After watching the large animal which appeared to be made of light pass through the bulkhead and out into space toward the outer rings, Sisko asked, "What was that?"

Harry said, "It's a spell which manifests as a visible light, which is surprising because the creature it is meant to defend against can't be seen by non-magical people. But it's a spell that can be sent to someone who is at an unknown location. I'll explain in detail when we have the people who can help test."

Sisko was considering that when his badge sounded. "O'Brien to Sisko."

"Go ahead."

"This may sound strange, but a deer made out of light just gave me a message verbally in Sir Harry's voice."

Harry was offended. "It's a stag!"

Sisko masked his amusement. "Yes, Chief. It was a _stag_ made of light. He has requested our assistance with some tests and he was demonstrating to me what he wanted to test. How long until you can be free for a significant time?"

There was a pause. "If I can have an hour, I will have the warp systems locked down. If I did it now, the work I've done will be undone."

"Acknowledged. We'll see you in an hour."

Harry said, "Tell him to report what happens if another stag arrives." Sisko did that and disconnected. "We need to calibrate sensors to detect the spell anyway. Dax can do that and then make notations as to how to modify the Defiant's sensors to do the same."

Sisko agreed.

* * *

The testing took some time because Harry had to take breaks as he was deliberately using a variable amount of magic for different casts. The scanners had to be set to a very exotic band to be able to trace magical energy. Sisko immediately declared the frequency a classified matter at Harry's request.

Once the spell could be traced, a Patronus spell was sent toward King Charles on Earth, 55 light years distant. The Defiant and the Bruce both managed to track the spell on the second attempt. According to Dax, the spell could take years to travel.

Harry knew that a Patronus spell could travel three hundred kilometers in less than a minute, possibly as low as thirty seconds. That had been proven during Bill and Fleur's wedding. The exact speed was unknown.

According to their scans, a Patronus message could travel variably depending on the urgency of the caster. Harry's original message to Miles traveled less than a kilometer and took a second. The Patronus sent toward King Charles traveled about 5000 kilometers per hour. One sent more urgently could travel approximately 40,000 kilometers per hour, a number Miles recognized as being approximately the escape velocity of Earth's gravity. And one sent with deliberation could travel at approximately five times the speed of an actual stag. Harry remembered how long his "prayer" to the Prophets had taken to enter the wormhole.

Next, they found a Patronus sent toward a deceased individual just dissipated. Harry still mourned the crew member lost on New Bajor.

A Patronus sent to a ship in Warp didn't dissipate but did become apparently confused. If it was cast from a ship at warp, it traveled through subspace toward the other individual. If the ship dropped out of warp before the message arrived, the stag would pause until the targeted ship regained warp.

Harry now had proof that magic and subspace interacted uniquely.

The next test required the Defiant to travel through the wormhole and wait on the other side. Harry cast a Patronus deliberately through "real space." According to Dax's calculations, the Patronus was on a straight line for the Gamma Quadrant and was tracked for twenty minutes. Harry had no interest in seeing how long it would take to dissipate. For all Harry knew, it could last centuries or just a short time longer.

Harry then cast a Patronus from the Gamma Quadrant toward Charles. According to their calculations, Charles was on Earth. Or so it seemed according to the directions the spells traveled.

* * *

Finally, they were ready to attempt a message to Captain Janeway on Voyager. Harry hoped she was still alive as it was hard to send a Patronus to someone you didn't know.

Harry was on Defiant. Hoping that Voyager was traveling at warp, Defiant would go to Warp 9.2 and then Harry would cast a Patronus. Defiant would travel on a line with the Patronus if it worked. The limit was four hours.

Harry looked at Sisko. "What message?"

Sisko asked, "Suggestions?"

Bashir spoke up. "Greetings Captain Janeway. I hope this message finds you and your crew healthy and happy. This message was sent at the current stardate from this location and we hope that it reaches you quickly so that we can locate you." Bashir shrugged when the rest looked at him.

Sisko looked at Kyra, who also shrugged, as did Miles. Dax looked thoughtful. "His message was fine. But Sir Harry should send another message from the other end of the wormhole. We can triangulate the direction of both spells."

Harry looked at Dax. "Damn it. Why didn't I think of that?" He looked at Sisko. "Let's start this in the Gamma Quadrant and then do it here as we're more likely to be closer here."

Sisko called out, "Helm. Set course for the Wormhole, Warp 5." They were about twenty minutes out because of the last test.

"Setting course, Aye."

Harry sent the first message from Defiant at Warp 5 and under cloak. Their supposition was spot on: The reaction of the spell indicated Voyager was at warp.

Sisko said, "We'll figure out the direction from the scans once we send the second message. Log the scans and set course to return to Bajoran space."

"Setting course, Aye." Kira was at the helm and did as ordered. Dax and Miles were monitoring scanners.

Once the Defiant was in the Alpha Quadrant, Harry repeated the process with the stardate and originating position in the message.

Miles and Dax then worked together.

Miles finally said, "This can't be right."

Sisko asked, "What is the conclusion?"

Dax quickly checked their readings. Finally she looked at Harry and then to Sisko. "Ben." She only used his name on duty in rare circumstances and so he knew this was serious. "According to the triangulation of both instances, USS Voyager isn't in the Alpha or Gamma Quadrants."

"Where is she?"

Dax looked at Miles, who nodded encouragement. She said, "Putting galactic map on screen." That was done. "Okay. We sent messages from these two locations." Different sections lit up. "And these were the directions the messages traveled." Straight lines traveled from the locations toward a different section. "If these are accurate, the intersecting point would be _here_."

Everyone on the Defiant[s bridge looked at the map in a state of dumbfounded shock. According to their test, the intersection was some 70,000 light years from the center of Federation space.

Sisko finally said, "That's impossible."

Harry snorted. "Impossible means you don't know how it was done." He looked at Dax. "How far would I have to travel to test another direction to verify?"

Dax considered it. She finally said, "Theoretically, a day's travel toward Earth would be sufficiently different in direction. The angle would be only slightly different but it would be outside of the margin of error."

Harry looked at Sisko. "What do you want to do?"

Sisko said, "I need to contact Starfleet Command and ask them."

Harry said, "I can just imagine how much they're going to love this one."

Defiant docked with the station and the command crew returned to Ops. A report was put together. Starfleet Command would take some time, but Admiral Necheyev was closer and normally dealt with immediate issues when it dealt with the sector. And they waited for the reply.

* * *

Harry was on the USS Bruce going over the test data. Everything they had seemed to indicate that it was correct. He even had deliberately warped in the opposite direction and cast the spell. The Patronus message immediately left in the direction that was divined in the first test.

Harry considered that was definitive but Starfleet would likely need more.

He returned to Deep Space Nine and let the crew spend time on private pursuits. During his travels before he left, Harry had seen Indian cities overrun by Rhesus Monkeys, who loved to root around Human refuse and get into everything. Selene Lovegwood rooting around Deep Space 9 and its bowels reminded him very much of said monkeys.

Other bridge crew were alternating between monitoring the idle ship and private studies. Some of his crew were visiting relations on Bajor.

Two days later, the blond admiral herself arrived at the station. Sisko requested they meet in his office.

Harry arrived to the office to meet with the severe blond woman. "Sir Harry Potter," she said to him as he came in. "I've heard a lot about you."

Harry looked at her and replied, "And you are ...?"

Sisko took back control. "Sir Harry Potter, I would like to present Fleet Admiral Alynna Necheyev of Starfleet Command."

Harry reached out and shook her hand. He guessed she would have not appreciated old world manners or any attempt to kiss her hand. "It is good to meet you. I have heard the Commander mention you before."

She had a wintry smile as she said, "I'm certain he has."

Sisko noted the tension and said, "Would you like refreshment?"

"No. Thank you." Harry sat down as the others did. "I assume that this is regards the tests we did and our conclusions."

Necheyev replied, "Yes. I reviewed what was submitted and I have to ask: How certain are you of the results?"

Harry considered that. "As certain as I can be." At her less than impressed look he explained, "I used magic. Magic is, at its core, a chaotic energy. However, the spells that I use tend to be ones that are tried and true and perform according to specific designated principles. However, I am the first Wizard in space, as far as I know. I know that my Earth definitely didn't have warp drive. And so I am working on mathematical calculations and empirical data based on recorded information."

The woman asked, "Are you doing the math?"

Harry snorted. "No. I tend to be good at coping in the moment. I had my research assistant, Selene Lovegwood, who is also a theoretical warp specialist, do the calculations. She's the one who came up with the tests we've done. I wish I had another wizard who could cast the same magic as a control, but I don't. To the best of my knowledge, our conclusions are accurate."

Admiral Nechevev seemed to accept that. She looked at Sisko. "You report mentioned an additional test."

Sisko replied, "Yes. Lt. Dax, my Science Officer, recommended traveling far enough from the station to allow another instance of the spell being cast. It The difference would have to be several light years but scanners should be able to find the differences in angles to verify what has been found from the earlier tests."

Necheyev asked Harry, "Are you willing to do the additional tests?"

"Yes," he replied. "Commander Sisko has his command but I have a ship and I don't have any current obligations. I will travel to Starbase 310. They should have the sensors required to verify."

Necheyev was pleased at that idea. "I can offer your the comfort of my ship, USS Gorkon."

"No, but thank you. I will travel on the Bruce. You are welcome to have the Gorkon travel with me, or to travel on the Bruce to Starbase 310. What is Gorkon's cruising speed?"

She replied, "Standard cruising for the Excelsior class is Warp 8, but the Gorkon hasn't had the refit yet resolving the Warp 5 limit." Most starships needed modifications to their warp engines, especially ships designed decades earlier, to prevent the destabilization of subspace. New ships had variable configurations or other steps to prevent the issue. The Excelsior-class refit was extensive and required months in drydock.

Harry replied, "The Bruce isn't limited to Warp 5. I can offer you the comfort of my ship and the Gorken can make her way in that direction and the Bruce can meet her on the way back. I can have my Steward set up VIP quarters. Do you wish to have any officers or security officers join you? I can accommodate additional people as well. The Bruce can also send and receive Starfleet encrypted messages as it is basically a modified Nova-class. You will be able to do any required business while on board."

Necheyev considered that. "I would love to accept your hospitality."


	7. Warping to Starbase 310

After two hours to get everyone back, the Bruce was ready to warp out of the system toward Starbase 310. The USS Gorken warped out immediately.

Harry invited Necheyev to be on the bridge when they warped out of the system. He put her in the XO chair, with Dawkins staying at Ops.

"Martinez. Set course for Starbase 310, Warp 8.2."

"Warp 8.2, Aye."

"Dawkins, set cloaking wards."

"Cloaking wards, Aye." After a moment he called out, "Sensor relays no longer track Bruce, Cap'n."

"Thank you." He looked over at Necheyev. "You have a question?"

The woman, who had been observing, nodded briefly. "You have a cloaking system, which I have been told is not a treaty issue as you are a private citizen and it's your own technique. My question is: Why are you operating under cloak in Federation space?"

Harry replied, "It may be Federation space, but I and my elves represent powers and abilities that are rare. Just a few light years away is the Cardassian border. There was already a kidnapping attempt instituted by the Obsidian Order. I responded harshly and it was dropped. But I take few chances."

Necheyev nodded. She had read Sisko's report. "It is hard to believe that what you do is magic."

Harry almost rolled his eyes. "It's what we called it. It's chaotic energy which violates the natural order, controlled by potions, spells and archaic writing. What else would we call it?"

Necheyev considered that and couldn't seem to come up with an alternate. Finally she said, "What do you mean that you can control magic with archaic writing?"

Harry quickly made a choice: Showing runes wouldn't change anything and so it was fine. "I'll show you once we pass the Gorken. I assume you'll want to check in when we pass them by, maybe get them to verify how much can or can't be seen of the Bruce under cloak."

The Admiral looked surprised. "You're willing to allow me to have my ship scan for yours?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure. If you can figure out a way to find me, tell me how you did it. Knowing my limits can only help me if I end up across the field from a Jem'Hadar or other attack ship."

The Admiral seemed agreeable. He asked, "How long until we reach the Gorken?"

Dawkins called out, "A two hour head start at Warp 5 means we'll reach them 29 minutes at Warp 8.2. Long range sensors do show Gorken in expected position. We'll meet up in 19.6 minutes."

"Open a channel when we're in range for the Admiral to make arrangements. Work with her to coordinate the scanning. Martinez, once we've reached Gorken, match speed and direction 300 kilometers directly off of her Starboard bow. That should give Gorken a position to scan."

"Aye, Cap'n." "Aye, Commodore."

"I'll be in my ready room." He looked at the Admiral. "What would you like to eat after? I'll have my house elves put together their finest meal."

She smiled and said, "I quite like beef stroganoff."

The elves could do that one. "Sure, Admiral. I'll let them know. If you need to contact anyone, let me know and I'll let you use the ready room."

"Thank you, Sir Harry."

He nodded and left. He immediately called Dobby and Winky and made arrangements.

* * *

The scanning tests were done in less than an hour and the BSS Bruce then returned to warp 8.2. Admiral Necheyev said, "Is there anything else before we reach the Starbase?"

"Just meals and the days it will take. We will have dinner in two hours. Do you need assistance to find your rooms again?"

She smiled. "No, but thank you, Sir Harry. I'll meet you in the Captain's Mess in two hours."

"See you then." Harry watched her go off and then turned. "Dawkins. I'll be in my ready room. You have the conn."

"Aye, Cap'n."

Harry went in and, after checking for any bugs (he didn't expect to find any and didn't, he called Dobby. When he arrived he spoke, "Thanks for coming."

"Of course, Master Harry."

"So. The Admiral said that they didn't find any way to locate us. Is that what you observed?"

Dobby had watched invisibly as the Admiral spoke to the Gorken's captain about the scans. He had been ordered to forget anything not directly involved with that. "The Admiral and Captain did not find any way to find us under wards, but did mention doing magnaton and multiphasic scans using the frequency Commander Sisko make classified. Admiral did use her higher rank to log in and find information without telling Commander Sisko."

Harry shook his head. He had expected something like that. "Thank you, Dobby. Remember – tell no one I asked you to do that. Winky can know, but no one else."

"Of course, Master Harry."

Harry smiled. "Okay. Remember, the Admiral dines with me in just under two hours."

"We'll be ready." Dobby popped off.

Harry sat at his desk and then started studying what the Bruce had explaining multiphasic and magnaton sensors. He also started looking correlating Elder Futhark runes based on what he was reading. Harry mused he might even need to go to cuneiform or hieroglyphics for the right combinations.

* * *

It was two hours later when Harry was seated with the Admiral at the Captain's mess, with Dobby and Winky serving.

The meal started with a salad which research had indicated was a normal pairing for stroganoff. The Alynna, as she had asked to be called off duty, was happy to be served a formal meal rather than an entire tray with the entrée and all sides.

She remarked, "This is a very good dish. Somehow the fennel seems more flavorful than normal."

Harry agreed. "I'm glad. For my meals, my elves prefer to feed me original and not replicated vegetables. Though I think the celery is replicated."

Alynna's eyes widened slightly. "Fresh vegetables? How are you able to get them? Replicated is much more common and most agree it's enough. The replicated vegetables seem even fresher more recently, making actual grown crops even less in demand."

Harry smiled as he took a sip of his sparkling water. Setting it down he said, "We brought a massive supply with us when we jumped timelines. And we provided the Federation with scans, allowing the replication databases to be updated. Traditional Earth foods were quite underrepresented before we did that."

The Admiral's eyes widened slightly. "That's why I can now get a respectable butternut soup now?"

Harry chuckled lightly. "Yes. A number of dishes that were added in completed form were cooked by Dobby and Winky as well. That was one of them."

"My compliments to your retainers. By the time we achieved replication, many old Earth recipes had already been lost due to lack of ingredients because so many species were lost. The programmed dishes were hopeful recreations. As Admiral of the Fleet, I have noticed a distinct increase in the appreciation for what foods were available from our replicators."

Harry said, "I'm glad to hear that. Dobby and Winky will be glad as well."

His guest made a point to compliment Dobby and Winky as they served, which Harry appreciated. She enjoyed the grilled broccoli and the stroganoff as much as she had the salad.

For afters, Harry had asked Dobby and Winky for something special and they had provided an old Russian dessert called medovik in honor of their guest. She seemed to appreciate the effort to acknowledge her cultural roots.

Finally they sat back and drank a light wine and talked.

"Sir Harry. I find myself uncertain as to your goals. What are your goals?" she asked directly.

Harry thought about it. "Well, I agreed with our Unspeakables to come here because, to be truthful, the residents of Magical Britain didn't allow me a life. I'll tell you something I don't mention often: There was a better than decent chance I would have died and I was accepting of that."

She was shocked. "You were suicidal?"

Harry immediately protested. "No. I was _willing to die_. I had no desire to hasten it along. But I will admit my sense of self-preservation was muted. I've gotten better since."

She didn't appear to agree with let it go. "And now you travel along and make trades, and build fantastical ships, and protect Bajoran space?"

Harry chuckled. "I'm a fairly independent person." He became more serious. "And I have little trust of governments. That comes from having grown up with governments who either manipulated me for political gain or actively tried to kill me. My trust in institutions isn't high."

Necheyev nodded but said, "And yet you seem to go out of your way to assist Sisko, who is the 'official representative' of the Federation in the Bajoran sector."

Harry agreed. "Sisko, I felt, was somewhat of a kindred soul. He'd suffered tragedy but was trying to do the best to help others, while laboring to raise a son who lost his mother. Like me, he seems to have a 'saving people' thing. I decided helping him was good. And he also was willing to acknowledge my limitations and demands. He didn't bow to whims, but he didn't force me to follow his beliefs. I respect the man greatly."

Necheyev seemed non-committal. "I admit that he's effective. He also bucks the system."

Harry snorted. "I don't know if I could respect anyone who just followed the party line. I am not impressed with your Federation."

Necheyev peered at Harry. "Why?"

Harry sighed. "Have you ever read a book called Starship Trooper by Robert Heinlein?"

"No. I've never heard of it," she replied.

"At it's core, it's a book based on a government built entirely on the concept of only those who have contributed are stakeholders in the government. 'Service guarantees citizenship.' Only those who serve are truly citizens. It shows how that can go too far, but the basic idea isn't all bad. I think the Federation has become too full of politicians and bureaucrats. I don't think having it controlled by Starfleet officers exclusively would be good, but how many representatives are Scientists or veterans? How many are just popular?"

Alynna asked, "What is the thrust of your question?"

Harry sighed. "Politicians are trained to compromise. But scientists and officers know that there are places to hold the line. A real scientist wouldn't accept a compromise which was, at its heart, a violation of actual science. Governments in my timeline would accept compromises which were, on their face, included lesser violations of basic scientific knowledge because it was the only way to get those who opposed the measures to agree to the bigger parts. Too much change is wrong, but manipulating things to refuse to change, that's wrong too."

Necheyev said, "But the only real answer is consensus. Otherwise, you have the opinions of those in charge forcing everyone else to follow along. I didn't like the Cardassian treaty, but it was a far better option than going back to war."

Harry shook his head. "That was a bad treaty. And that is based on one principle of good compromise."

Necheyev asked, "And what is that principle?"

Harry ruefully said, "A good compromise is one where neither side is fully happy."

She took a sip of her sparkling water and considered that. "It does seem to be true that the Cardassians are much happier than we are with what was agreed to."

Harry said, "Exactly."

"Still," she said as she set down her glass, "it's the treaty we have. The Maquis are making it harder and harder. No one likes having to order our people to fire on those lunatics."

Harry said, "I've spent a bit of time conversing with Sisko and others even when I was on the colony launch. Just like I heard about the Dominions little test pretty quickly, I also have been keeping up on details of the situation with the Maquis – my diplomatic status has to have some perks. And from my viewpoint, the Federation is placating the Cardassians by adopting their viewpoints on how to handle the Maquis."

Necheyev asked, "And what's the problem with that? The Cardassians are the one being attacked. And the Federation does have laws on what technology civilians can employ."

Harry replied, "The problem is: Cardassians are not Humans. Their fundamental belief structure is as alien as the Gorn. Sisko was amazed because I got a trade agreement with the Gorn. I was amazed that the Federation never had."

"What's so amazing about it?" she asked. "We've made efforts to engage them in talks. It isn't our fault they refused to engage with us."

Harry shook his head. "You think everyone should follow your beliefs when you meet them. Your whole greetings protocol is based on that. I greeted them based on what I thought they would find acceptable based on the fact they are cold-blooded upright lizards. And my agreement is because I assumed the Gorn had their own beliefs and needs and provided them something we Humans would consider disgusting."

"And what is that?"

Harry smirked. "Rats; they like to eat them live and whole."

Necvheyev had a look of distaste. "Yes, that is disgusting."

Harry shrugged. "That's because you think like a Human. Snakes and lizards find such animals quite tasty. I recognize their needs are fundamentally different than my own and I am willing to provide. I even have some Cardassian voles I want to perform some tests on. I'm trying to build a system to transfigure them in Bajoran space and then have them changed back by the Gorn."

She looked torn between interest and disgust. "Good luck."

"Thank you," he said with humor.

The Admiral finally said, "This has been an interesting discussion." She stood up. "Well, as we have a few days to Starbase 310, I'm sure we'll have more discussions. But I think I want to retire."

Harry had stood up as well. "Of course. If you need anything, feel free to ask."

* * *

Harry decided to play Starship Trooper for movie night in the mess hall and he invited Necheyev to watch, ensuring she understood that movies based on books were often made more lurid or intense by moviemakers. This movie was almost a satirization of the book.

Tradition was that there was a discussion after any movie shown. Often it was short or no one was interested. But many times people had things to say and Harry enjoyed his crew having friendly discussions and debate. People definitely debated this movie. The sequels were scheduled for the weeks ahead. Most people expressed a desire to read the book and see how accurate the film was.

Harry allowed Dobby to "listen" for their guest to discuss Harry and to determine threats. This was, in effect, espionage, but Harry justified it to himself and ensured the memories of his actions were walled off. He did not want any mind meld or telepathic scan to locate them.

* * *

Necheyev did find her way to Harry's lab. There really wasn't much to do in transit and Selene was assisting Harry with his testing on voles.

Cardassian voles could easily be transfigured to stone balls. Necheyev was curious. "Why stone?"

Selene looked at Harry who nodded, and went into a terrifically technical explanation. After a couple of minutes she was vacant eyed. Harry was almost amused and decided to put her out of her misery. "I wanted something of similar mass. The closer the mass of the vole is to what I transfigure, the easier it is to make it long-lasting or permanent. Watch."

Harry cast a spell and turned a vole into a wedding veil. "Vole to veil. By the archaic rules of magic, valid. But left alone, it will change back within a few hours. The veil is lightweight and the vole weighs at least a kilo and a half."

She looked at the white piece of cloth. "That is strange."

Harry smirked. "That's magic." Harry had her put it down and turned it back to a vole. It seemed unharmed. Harry explained, "The magic actually puts the transfigured creature into stasis. My people had medical spells to put people heavily wounded into stasis so that they could be transferred to a medical practitioner. That way the wounded person wouldn't suffer continuous pain or blood loss. I wish it was easier."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because if it was easier, I could make a device to do that – it could save lives in an emergency situation. But the magic required is quite extreme. Even I couldn't do it more than once or twice in a short time."

She asked curiously, "You are more able than other magic users?"

Harry shrugged. "I was considered one of the most powerful. I will admit that I seem to be more able at certain types of spells than other magic users I've interacted with."

She nodded distantly in acknowledgement while she looked at what the two were doing. "What is this?"

Harry shrugged and said, "These are Runic sequences. We're attempting to write a sequence to convert the voles into stone balls as they pass through a hoop so they can be transported. We're going to design a reversal hoop for the Gorn. If it works, it would allow someone to put captured voles into a device on one side and collect the balls. On the other side, we plan to make it so one could fill a hopper and release one ball at a time. Like an old-Earth vending machine."

The blond woman looked on the screen. "These are Runes? From where?"

"Elder Futhark. Used about 400 AD to about 300 years later. Why it's a magical language is a matter of debate. But most scripts pre-1400 or so, save Latin characters, can hold a certain magical effect if put together correctly and if the magic has been applied. The trick is to get the correct sequence to create the correct effect. It's not always obvious, even if you understand the language."

Selene said, "We still have to talk to Bajoran scholars to see if Old Bajoran can produce the same magical effects."

"True." Harry had an idea. "There is one script I forgot." He and Selene had almost forgotten their observer.

Selene asked, "Oh?"

"There is a characterization of Parseltongue that Salazar learned from a wizard from the East. I have a copy of the text where he explains it."

Selene said, "You can play with exotic runic languages another time. Let's get this done first."

"Okay."

The two worked together and ran the arithmetic calculations through the computer each time they made a change. The equations were displayed in the air in a holographic form and Selene would find the errors.

The Admiral could barely follow the advanced math and she realized that the woman she was observing was a mind like no other.

Finally, they arrived at a sequence which didn't have a mathematical structure which was incorrect.

Selene peered at the strings of numbers displayed carefully and said, "I think it's time to run the replicator."

Harry sat down and sighed in satisfaction. "Good. It's going to take how long?"

"A few hours."

Necheyev, who had been watching and was about to leave, asked, "Aren't replicators instant or nearly instant?"

Harry looked over. "In this case, no. A slow replication from defined source materials is molecularly more stable for this. Magic is fussy and we don't want any mistakes. We don't need quantum instabilities from rushed replication interfering with the process."

"Magic is that sensitive?" she asked.

Harry replied, "We don't take any chances."

* * *

The Bruce was one day from Starbase 310 when their work finished. Harry and Selene were ready for the tests. "Okay. One vole in."

Selene opened the cage door which allowed the vole to be dropped down the chute. When it hit the half-meter sized opening, the vole changed instantly into a ball. That ball slid along a path into a container.

Harry grinned. "Okay. Let's scan that."

They put the rounded stone into high-resolution scanner. The readings came back: There was a quantum flux. It would take, according to the scan, 24 years to resolve itself. "I think we need to test how long it could last in this state."

Selene said, "This next one. This one needs to be converted back."

Harry agreed. He put the stone through the machine to turn it back and the vole reappeared. Selene scanned it. "It registers as healthy. No apparent trauma."

Harry said, "Okay. Put it back. We'll do a second vole for the next test."

Selene agreed. Another vole was sent through and another stone was obtained. Harry scanned it and then handed it to Selene. "Okay. Put this in a cage in case it changes back unexpectedly. We'll test it daily to see what happens. If it lasts a month, I'd say the test is a success."

* * *

Necheyev and Harry flew the Waverider shuttle from the Bruce to the base. Harry had no interest in using the transporters. "Personal preference," was all he said to the Admiral.

She accepted that and they arrived in ops to see the Captain who ran the Starbase. The Starbase's sensors as well as those on a runabout were set up to detect the Patronus, theoretically a classified procedure.

Harry cast toward King Charles first to allow the Starbase to ensure it could track it. Once the runabout returned from tracking it and verifying the route, Harry then cast toward Voyager. Shockingly, it moved out. Harry said, "Voyager must not be at warp at this moment. In our earlier tests, the Patronus wouldn't go unless I cast it from a ship at warp speed."

Necheyev said, "Thank you." She turned to the crew members on scanners. "Are we tracking that?"

"Yes, Admiral."

"Can you give me a direction?"

The crew members discussed it. The senior one, a lieutenant commander, said, "It would be better for the Kaveri to follow it for at least several hundred thousand kilometers to ensure it is moving exactly on a straight line."

Necheyev acknowledged that and they waited for the runabout to call back.

The Bruce followed the Kaveri and, when the stag stopped suddenly, the Bruce explained. The runabout crew returned and reported. "After fifteen minutes, the manifestation suddenly stopped. According to the Bruce and the notes, this indicates that the target likely began moving in subspace, meaning at warp. When we left, the phenomenon was still unmoving. We left a probe to verify it. It will be tracked until it disappears or moves."

Necheyev asked, "Do we have enough data to determine the exact direction it was traveling?"

"Yes, Admiral."

"Show me on a screen, galactic scale map." The crew members were surprised but did as ordered. Finally the route was shown. According to the test, the "manifestation" was traveling in a straight line toward the outer edge of the Delta Quadrant, just as the earlier tests indicated. According to the tests, Voyager had averaged Warp 9 from the time the earlier test has been completed until this test.

Necheyev stood for a long few minutes, staring at the display. The lower-ranked crew waited. Finally she turned and said, "Thank you, Sir Harry. I will be reporting our findings to the Federation Council. They may have more questions or requests."

"Of course, Admiral Necheyev," Harry answered.


	8. Sneaking to Orias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out this is one of the episodes where the distance vs warp speed is completely misrepresented by the original show and I am 'keeping it real' instead.

Harry flew the Bruce back to Deep Space 9, transferring his guest on the way. The entire ship's crew seemed to relax once the blonde woman was gone.

Harry commented, "Remind me of this the next time I offer to play host?"

Dawkins chuckled, "Aye, Cap'n." He paused and said, "She wasn't so bad."

Harry gave his XO a look. "That's because you go for that type. You like a take-charge type of woman."

Dawkins shrugged. "I can't deny that. I'm certain knowing my ex-wife gives you some idea of my type."

Harry grinned. "Yes. It's too bad you two can't live together without killing each other, at least according to your daughter. Otherwise you and Cheryl are perfect for each other."

Bill couldn't deny it. But he had a question. "How do you know my daughter?"

Harry smirked. "When she heard both of you were hired to work on the Bruce, she messaged me directly to make certain you weren't together again. She couldn't take it if you were."

Bill laughed sheepishly along with the other (non-Vulcan) bridge crew.

* * *

When the Bruce arrived back at the station, Harry immediately went to see Sisko.

Major Kira greeted him as he exited the lift. "Hello, Sir Harry. Welcome back."

"Thank you, Major. Is the Commander in?"

"Yes. But he's seeing a guest."

Harry saw Dax fighting a smirk. "A guest?"

Dax said, "Yes. Commander Riker from the Enterprise. The Major here was quite appreciative when he showed up."

Harry watched as the women needled each other. "That's fine. I can wait. I just wanted to speak the Commander Sisko about my trip with the Admiral."

Dax asked, "How was it?"

Harry considered that. "Well, we verified our earlier findings, or at least as far as we could tell. Our interactions … well, it was a unique experience."

Dax and Kyra looked at each other. Kira said, "I'm sure it was."

Harry was quite willing to stand there and shoot the breeze while the Commander was tied up.

* * *

Finally, the door to Sisko's office opened and Harry recognized the man exiting with Sisko. "Sir Harry," Sisko said. "Welcome back."

"Thank you. I wanted to talk about the trip and what we determined. If you're free." Harry looked at the guest.

Sisko said, "Commander Riker and I were just talking shop. You've met Commander Riker?"

"Yes. On Enterprise, just after I arrived."

Riker put out his hand. "Sir Harry. How have you been settling in?"

Harry shrugged. "Matters a far cry from arriving with a trunk full of materials and no understanding of how things worked here."

Riker smiled, "I'm sure. I heard you own two ships now."

"BSS Bruce and Griffon." Harry tried to maintain his conversation but was struck by something being _wrong_. Harry decided to try something he learned from his time back home from Moody. "Commander. I was wondering if you could answer a question."

"If I can, I will," he said pleasantly.

"How would you suggest I transfer technology from my home timeline to Federation standard?"

Riker paused. "What do you mean?"

As Harry spun his line of crap, he noted that Sisko had recognized what Harry had just done. When Harry had arrived William Riker had overseen Commander Data's assistance in transferring the computer data on old Earth hard drives to Federation computers. The man Harry was talking to apparently didn't remember that fact.

Kyra looked confused but Dax recognized Sisko's expression. Finally Harry turned to Sisko and said, "We really need to …" While looking at Sisko, Harry cast a wandless confundus charm, a spell Stolel had made him practice until he could do it at will.

Everyone noted when Riker became confused. "I just cast a confundus charm – he'll be confused for a minute."

Sisko's new Starfleet security officer, Eddington, happened to be away from the station at the moment. He was about to call Odo. Harry had a thought. "Check the map first."

Sisko considered that. "I'll do that."

The entire group trooped into Sisko's office and activated the Marauder's Map for the station. Riker had been pulled out of the charm by the time Sisko had the map up. "According to this, he reads as Riker and not a doppelganger."

Harry looked at the map and back to Riker, who was attempting to look innocent. "Your map says I am who I say I am."

Harry looked at him. "The problem is, you should have remembered overseeing Data's work to help me when I arrived. Your responses indicate you were bullshitting your way through. Somehow, despite what the map says, you're not the same William Riker I met when I arrived."

Even as Riker proteste d that, Sisko peered at him. "I think I have an idea." Harry looked at Sisko. "Computer. Call up the service record of Commander William Riker, specifically referencing his accidentally created twin."

Harry glanced over and saw the look of defeat flash across the man's face.

When Harry suggested pulling out Veritaserum, Riker finally admitted it. "Fine. I am not the William Riker you met."

Sisko asked, "What reason did you have for the subterfuge? According to the records I have, you resigned your commission late last year."

Riker hesitated. Harry asked, "You resigned last year, when a large number of other Starfleet officers also resigned. Might I guess you have sympathies for the Maquis cause?"

Riker looked at Harry for a long moment. "I do think the Federation acted in bad faith as regards the treatment of its citizens when it comes to the Cardassian treaty."

Sisko understood. "You're Maquis."

Before he could answer, Harry interrupted. "Don't answer that." Sisko looked immediately disagreeable. Harry asked him, "Is it illegal to belong to the Maquis?"

Sisko replied, "The Maquis members are widely considered to be traitors."

Harry immediately disagreed. "The Maquis is a resistance to Cardassian oppression on Cardassian controlled worlds. How is that treason against the Federation?"

Sisko replied, "By arming the non-Cardassian residents, they are threatening the treaty between the Cardassian Empire and the Federation."

Harry said, "These people have been effectively given over to a foreign power's control. Legally, they are not in Federation space. Despite the protestations of the Cardassian Empire, the Federation isn't responsible for them anymore."

Sisko said, "But they are committing crimes when they sabotage ships in Federation space. Legally, that makes them pirates. When they steal technology from Federation vessels, that is _also_ piracy."

Harry nodded. "I can agree with that. Is Thomas Riker currently wanted for any such crimes?"

Sisko replied, "no. But he misrepresented himself to the command staff of this station."

Harry replied, "Sure. But has he actually done anything illegal that you know of? Considering he was born William Riker and could theoretically claim that name."

Sisko considered that for a long moment. Finally he said, "Not that I know of." He was unhappy that the deception could not be penalized directly and his tone showed it.

Harry replied, "Good. Now." He looked at Riker who was waiting semi-patiently, as well as the other two command staff present. " _Theoretically_ … what _could_ you have done as William Riker and why? And don't fucking lie because I'm already burning a lot of good will by keeping your arse from the brig. Whatever illegal acts you might have been planning have failed. Accept it. What are you trying to accomplish?"

Riker looked at Harry, Sisko, Kira, and Dax, and then sighed slightly. "Theoretically … I was hoping to get into a position where I could _borrow_ the means to bring proof to the Federation that the Cardassian Empire is building a fleet of ships in secret to be used in a new offensive against the non-Cardassian residents of the Demilitarized Zone."

Sisko immediately stood up and he looked angry. "You were going to steal the Defiant?"

Harry could see this was about to explode. "Can I suggest that we remove to a neutral location? I offer my ship. He'll be freer to give details and you'll be more certain of what he says. If there's a threat, I want to know about it, and I'd like to do it without allowing anyone to commit a crime."

Sisko said, "I want an answer to my question."

"Which he won't give if he thinks you'll kill him – which is what you look like right now."

Sisko immediately realized that he had lost some emotional control. He consciously relaxed. "I'll allow this if you promise not to release him back onto my station without me being alerted beforehand."

Harry said, "I agree. And I'll get him to get his planned accomplices to leave as well – because there is no way he could fly the Defiant alone."

Sisko realized that Sir Harry was right. Riker maintained a certain stoicism at the comment.

Harry called Dobby and asked the elf to transport Riker to the security offices on the Bruce. Harry looked over at the DS9 crew and said, "Well, come on. Let's figure out what the deal is."

* * *

Thomas Riker was sitting on a comfortable chair that Harry had conjured. To make it less intrusive, he had recreated a sitting room type of setup rather than an interrogation setup.

"So. Thomas. If that's not too familiar …?"

Riker replied, "Thomas is fine."

"What exactly are you trying to determine?" Harry asked.

Riker appeared to think for a moment, and after looking at the attentive Starfleet observers, said, "I resigned my commission is Starfleet because my goals are to be as different as possible from William Riker. The Maquis are only trying to protect themselves and I believe in that goal."

"That's fine," Harry said, "but what is the threat you are attempting to prove or to combat?"

Riker took a breath. "We've received intelligence that the Cardassian Empire is building an attack fleet in secret. That fleet will be more than sufficient to destroy the non-Cardassian residents of the DMZ in one coordinated operation, before the Federation," and his use of that word showed extreme distaste, "could even respond. If they would. As you pointed out, legally, the non-Cardassian residents were given over to Cardassian control."

Sisko spoke. "You cannot believe that the Federation has no interest in your well-being. The Federation might want to prevent going back to active combat against the Cardassians, but Starfleet has tried to look out for them. When the Maquis start committing acts of piracy in Cardassian _and Federation_ space, it becomes difficult to convince the Cardassians that they should respect their rights."

Harry didn't want to involve himself in the intricacies of the political situation. "Where are these ships being built, according to your intelligence?"

Riker replied, "The Orias system."

Harry looked at Sisko who volunteered, "That's in the center of Cardassian space. About 22 light years from Deep Space 9."

Harry asked, "How long would it take for the Defiant to reach that system?"

Sisko looked at Dax who replied, "At warp 9.2, about 4 and a half days."

"And how long would it take at warp 8.2?"

Dax did the mental math. "6 and half days."

Harry thought about it hard for a long moment. "So if I took the Bruce in under cloaking wards, I would be 13 days in Cardassian space plus whatever time to investigate."

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Dax said, "That's right."

Riker asked, "Why would you do this?"

Harry replied, "I might not agree with the Maquis's radical stance on what should be done, but I do think that the Cardassians are taking advantage of Human nature. I am willing to go look because someone has to and I'd rather not get the Federation accused of culpability, which would happen if Defiant was used." He sighed. "It's too bad Griffon isn't here. It can go as fast as Defiant for that distance. Defiant is faster over the short distances, but Griffon's got the stamina."

Sisko looked at Harry for a long moment. "If I was informed of such a plan, I would have to officially submit a protest through the King of Great Britain. So I would prefer if I was not informed ahead of time." He paused and said, "I would however, like to give my second-in-command two weeks off to follow up on information important to the Bajoran government. Perhaps you could give her … a lift."

Harry replied, "I can do that."

Sisko stood up and looked at Riker. "I suggest you take the time to message your compatriots that you have an alternate transport. If station security catches them, it will be much less pleasant for them."

Thomas stood up. "With my host's assistance, I will take care of it."

"Good." Sisko looked at Major Kira. "I'll be expecting word."

She replied, "I'll let you know ASAP."

"Good." Sisko turned to Sir Harry. "By the way – the results of your test?"

Harry sighed. "Voyager is about where we already calculated. You can ask HQ what they plan to do."

"I'll do that. Have a good trip." Sisko left the ship.

* * *

Harry turned Riker over to Ramirez and Stolel to ensure he got his people off the station and then called for a meeting of his senior staff.

Harry looked at the group. It included Dawkins as XO, Martinez for Astrogation, Blake as Chief Engineer, his Vulcan CMO T'Kol, Ramirez as Crew Operations Chief, Stolel for Security, and Selene Lovegwood as Chief Researcher.

Riker had been placed in a set of quarters and was being monitored.

"Okay. I've called everyone together because I plan on doing something impulsive and I want to get any objections taken care of now."

Dawkins had the most experience with Harry directly. "What's the plan, Boss?"

Harry sighed. "The Maquis have intelligence that the Cardassians are building a war fleet in secret. Their information is solid enough that they were planning on stealing the Defiant to go and look and get proof. Well, I stopped that plan. But now I want to go look myself."

Stolel asked, "And where is this possible war fleet being created?"

"The Orias system, which is as close to the center of Cardassian space as you can get. It's almost a shock that it's only supposed to have an unused class M planet."

Dawkins called up the holographic display for everyone to see. Then he whistled. "That's a fair piece inside Cardassian space with no backup. Are you sure you wanna have us do this?"

Harry replied, "No. But I think I have to. I plan to cloak the Bruce, move halfway to Amleth, and then reset to Orias from that direction. After passively scanning whatever we find, we'll return on a similar course."

Martinez asked, "Don't we want to avoid Amleth? Cloaking devices don't work around that type of nebula."

Harry shrugged. "We're only going partway. Besides, wards are not devices. Magic actually masks our presence in real space differently." Martinez nodded in acknowledgement.

Stolel peered at the images and did calculations. "We will be able to reduce the distance we travel in Cardassian space if we move an extra six hours in this direction." He highlighted a route.

Harry stood up and checked the readings. The three dimensional holograph did show that it would reduce the distance in Cardassian space to only 19 light years. "How much extra time total would this take?"

Stolel paused for a split instant and replied, "11.4 hours."

Harry nodded. "And it has the advantage of being from a completely unexpected direction." He looked at his people. "Anyone have any strenuous objections?"

Ramirez asked, "Why us and not an actual Starfleet ship like Defiant?"

Harry sighed. "I'm a free agent. And while it would cause the Empire to get upset if they knew I was doing it, I haven't signed any agreements about not going there. Worst case? My wards give out and I have to create an incident to ensure I don't get imprisoned. But I trust my wards most than I trust a cloaking device borrowed from the Romulans. The risk is minimal. Any other objections?"

No one said anything. "Okay. One hour to verify we're in shape. And then we do this."

"Aye, Commodore," echoed out from the rest.

* * *

The BSS Bruce was two thirds of the way through when Dawkins found something. "Cap'n. We've got something."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"We're reading an increase in tachyon energy."

Harry considered that. "According to a report I heard, Romulans under cloak were detected by setting up a tachyon field and recording the disturbances." Necheyev had talked about it with her people while attempting to scan for the Bruce. "Our wards are set to ignore the tachyons. They should pass through and react as though we're not here."

Dawkins peered at the readouts. "You're right. They are moving consistent to the wards."

Harry commented, "It is possible they have a spy which informed them that we're on our way, or they are just taking precautions by putting up a field which would detect almost anything traversing it. What do you think, Stolel?"

Stolel had linked in to the main sensor readings as soon as the tachyons were reported. He looked up. "Without further data, I cannot calculate with certainty. I do believe that the stability of the field and the source being what appears to be precisely laid Cardassian probes would indicate that the field was not created in haste. It is likely that it predates any supposed mission to observe the Orias system from the direction we came through."

Harry replied, "Okay. Well, both of you keep an eye on it but otherwise, maintain course."

"Aye."

* * *

Six and a half Bajoran days after entering Cardassian space, the BSS Bruce was set to slip into the Orias system. Riker and Kira were both on the bridge.

Dawkins reported, "Long range sensors are picking up activity near to Orias II, the M-Class planet of the system."

"Can we see anything from this distance?"

"Not clearly."

"Martinez, set course to a point .5 AU above Orias II's orbital plane, half impulse. Let's not get too close until we have to."

"Aye, Commodore."

It took a bit of time but the small starship was soon hanging above the planet. Dawkins reported, "Orbital platforms detected."

"On screen."

The main viewscreen clicked several times until a wide image was showing. And what was shown did appear to be a ship-building yard. Harry asked, "Are we recording this?"

"Aye, Cap'n," Dawkins replied.

He looked over at Kira. "Do we get closer?"

She considered it. "We could see more detail."

"Move us .2 AU closer to the planet and then stop."

"Aye, Commodore," Martinez answered.

They recorded what could be recorded from passive scanners for thirty minutes. Riker said, "This needs to be sabotaged. We can't just ignore a fleet of war ships whose most likely target are innocent civilians."

Harry huffed. "We don't know what they are doing or why. But I'm sure Major Kira there will work to get this shut down – Bajor has no love for Cardassian military power or aggression. But let's find out what we can find out. Martinez."

"Yes, Commodore?"

"Move thirty degrees over on the celestial plane so we can record from that angle."

"Aye, Commodore."

With their sensors having to remain passive, the only answer to achieving resolution was to move from angle to angle until the details could all be filled in. This, unfortunately, was a tedious process. Harry also ordered Dawkins to gradually increase the scanning beam to a point which was consistent with background radiation and no stronger. Hopefully a more active scanner at low level would tell them more.

* * *

Seven hours into it, Dawkins called out. "Boss! We've got something!"

"On screen."

The image changed and suddenly a new vessel was visible. Harry asked, "Is that just me or is that a Romulan Bird of Prey?"

Dawkins replied, "That's what I have too."

"Get Riker and Kira back on the Bridge."

It took only three minutes and the two guests saw what Dawkins had brought up.

Kira asked, "What are Romulans doing here?"

Riker said, "This makes no sense. The Maquis have no conflict with the Romulans. So why are they here at a secret shipyard?"

Dawkins said, "According to the low level sensors, there has been a transport of equipment and personnel. I can't scan with more details without alerting them."

Harry then noticed something. "Stop image." The image stilled. "Play back the last thirty seconds, concentrating on the lower left hand corner, magnified 4x further."

Dawkins did as ordered. All saw what he had seen. One of the new ships shimmered and disappeared.

Kira asked incredulously, "Cloaking devices? They're giving the Cardassians _cloaking devices_?"

Harry said, "I think we have to assume that it's not the Maquis these ships are for."

Kira turned and asked directly, "What do you mean?"

Harry sighed. "What government is opposed to the Cardassians and the Romulans – both Alpha Quadrant species?"

Everyone on the bridge got it almost immediately. Riker said it. "The Dominion."

"Yeah. I think this fleet is meant for something no one is assigning resources towards: Attacking the Dominion. And it's possible they are planning on targeting something specific."

Major Kira asked, "What could they be targeting?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know."

Riker peered at the shipbuilding in front of them. "I want to deny that. For the Maquis, we see the plans are always against us. But this number of ships is complete overkill for the Maquis. If the Cardassian decided to kill all of us, it would take only five or six Galor-class ships. And the Romulans wouldn't be targeting such a small section of Federation citizens far away from the center. They have no reason to assist in operations against the Maquis or DMZ settlers. There appear to be about thirty ships under construction. This can't be for targeting the Maquis."

Harry said, "I think you're right. But if they are targeting the Dominion, they are going to stir up a hornet's nest. I think it's time we left. We turn this over to Benjamin Sisko and see what the hell he wants to do with it."

Both guests nodded. "Martinez. Set course out of here, Warp 8.2."

"Warp 8.2, Aye."


	9. Riker's Disposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have included this in the last chapter. It is a short update, as far as I have taken it. But Happy Holidays all.
> 
> For the reviewer who felt the outing of Thomas Riker was forced or Mary-Sue-ish … I don't know. I do know that Harry has more experience with people impersonating others because of his background (Crouch Junior, etc.). He knows about changelings. So, he is more sensitive to people who are not who they appear to be. Dobby and Winky could do the same thing for familiar people by "feel." The Marauder's Maps makes changelings not as effective. Harry is also paranoid.
> 
> I always planned on Harry tripping over Riker – I planned that way back when I started writing the first story two years ago. Harry, in my opinion, and given the enemy he was worrying about, would have been watchful of people being faked.
> 
> I will say that one thing I absolutely despised from the original was how much information Sisko gave up to Dukat and the Obsidian Order to bring back the Defiant. He had to give up a lot of information, including the theoretical to knowledge of being able to locate a cloaked vessel with an anti-proton scan. And then Tom Riker was convinced to 'nobly' give himself up to save his fellow Maquis members.

Harry sat in his office brooding about Thomas Riker and the Maquis. He might have defended the idea of them but he did think they were, to a degree, responsible for themselves. The truth was that the beginning of the conflict was a compromise between governments, where a more defined line of authority would be instituted.

And then the non-Cardassian settlers refused to leave and put themselves under the authority of the Cardassians, with all that entailed.

If they hadn't announced themselves with terrorist actions at Deep Space 9, it would be easier to support their position and status. Despite his own protests against the colonists being labeled as traitors, they did operate against the legally constituted government.

Harry had done a similar thing. His own government had been taken over by terrorists and had been unfairly labeled a criminal, but he had rebelled. He had then fought in defense of innocents.

If the Maquis had only done that, he could be more supportive. Riker had planned on stealing a Federation vessel, one that was _needed_ where it was deployed.

Finally, Harry decided he didn't have the moral or legal authority to made unilateral decisions.

The Bruce was still on its way back to Federation space when he had Sal bring Riker to his ready room.

"Commodore," Riker said with a polite if distant tone.

"Mr. Riker. Please, have a seat." The man did as requested. "Would you like refreshment?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Harry nodded. "I've asked you here because I don't know what to do with you."

Riker stilled. "I was under the assumption I was going to be let go."

Harry sighed. "I did imply that. And my word is my bond, for a number of reasons. But I do not know if that is what is best for all involved, including you."

Riker looked at him for a moment and asked, "What do you mean?"

Harry tried to explain. "You were caught about to attempt to steal a Federation warship. For a noble purpose, mostly, but still … theft. You were impersonating another person. I burned a lot of goodwill to keep you safe. And I am willing to release you, and inform Sisko as I promised to do. But consider this: What would have happened had you succeeded?"

Riker looked away thoughtfully. Finally he looked back. "I would have had proof of the buildup, but I wouldn't have done as you did and stayed long enough to get a real idea of what is happening."

Harry said, "No. You would have been destroyed by the Cardassians with Sisko's help or been sacrificed to the Cardassians to recover the ship. Sisko would have had no choice, and considering how the Federation feels about the Maquis, they would have rewarded him for doing so."

Riker looked mulish for a moment, and then relaxed with a slightly pained facial expression. "Possibly."

"Probably. Almost guaranteed," Harry said with a slightly harsh tone.

Riker's face became more neutral. "What of it?"

"I would like to do what's best for all parties. I have a question, if it's not too intrusive."

Riker looked dubious. "What?"

"Did you get extensive counseling after being retrieved from Nervala IV?" Harry asked with a curious tone.

"It wasn't needed," Riker replied in his neutral tone.

Harry snorted. "I know about being able to say 'I'm fine' convincingly. I lived a good twenty years fooling myself that I was healthy, until a Vulcan healer forced me to confront my issues. I'm only in this universe because I was willing to die because of my issues. I didn't ask if you needed it; I asked if you got it."

Riker finally said, "No."

Harry nodded. "I would like to have you examined by T'Has, my CMO's niece and the ship's mind healer/psychologist. She was hired because I needed work but has stayed as counselor." Harry noticed Riker's look. "I know about your former girlfriend on the Enterprise. I would guess she was one reason you were willing to hide your mental trauma to jet off into another assignment rather than accept that you needed treatment."

Riker actually paused at that. "You might have a point with that."

Harry stood up, with Riker following. "After the exam, we can talk more and make decisions."

* * *

Two days later, still a day and a half away from Deep Space 9, Harry set up a call to Sisko in his office via Mirror Relay.

"Commodore Potter," Sisko said almost formally when he observed the setting. "How can I be of assistance?"

Harry replied, "Commander Sisko. I would like to know if you have ten minutes to review a legal matter involving a Federation citizen which has direct bearing on Deep Space 9?"

"Of course."

"Good. I have set this up to discharge the issue of Thomas Riker's fraudulent access to Deep Space 9 with the intent of committing Felony Larceny. Despite my defense of his status as a member of the Maquis, he did commit a crime and the matter needs to be handled."

Sisko raised one eyebrow. "I agree."

Harry said, "Despite his reasons having validity, Thomas Riker has agreed to admit to misdemeanor fraud. In the normal course of dealing with the issue, I had him examined medically to verify there weren't extenuating circumstances behind his actions. Are you ready to receive the testimony of T'Has, a licensed Psychiatrist, regarding her examination of Mr. Riker?"

Sisko nodded. "I am."

T'Has listed out what she had done and the Federation laws which applied. Finally she concluded, "It is my professional opinion that the individual, Thomas William Riker, former Lieutenant of Starfleet Command and former member of the Maquis resistance, be considered unfit for criminal trial due to the laws as stated. Mr. Riker has agreed to submit himself to formal treatment on Vulcan and then community service, once his treatment has been declared completed."

Sisko asked, "Are you willing to submit these findings and recommendations for the record?"

"Yes."

Harry interrupted. "Before that is done, I would like to make a suggestion."

"Go ahead."

"I would suggest submitting this information rated as top secret to Starfleet Security and the Federation Council. I would recommend the Cardassians be apprised of what has been found with them being informed the invididual who instigaged the clandestine surveillance has been tried and the matter has been resolved by a Federation tribunal. The Federation was following an investigation against Maquis collaborators and you encountered the information. The Federation, in the spirit of good faith, is willing to unofficially inform them so they can deal with their internal issues but a formal acknowledgement or turning over the prisoner officially would lead to embarrassing information about the Cardassian Empire being revealed."

Sisko asked, "Why do you suggest informing the Cardassians?"

"Because they likely have spies who have or will report the incursion," Harry answered.

Sisko considered that. "I agree. I will submit the information and will have a reply soon. When do you return?"

"One and a half days."

"You might have another day or so to wait for an official reply."

"Understood."

"Thank you, Commodore Potter, for your assistance in resolving the matter."

"You're welcome, Commander Sisko."

Later, Harry was having a drink with Bill Dawkins. Dawkins enjoyed the tequila that Harry had from his own Earth. Bill took a good swig of his drink and said, "Boss? I have a question."

"Which is?" Harry asked.

Bill asked, "Why did you get so hard-assed about Riker? You caught him before he could really do anything and he was right. Seeing how you sometimes run fast and loose when it comes to local laws – well, I'd of thunk you'd be more sympathetic."

Harry looked at Bill and said, "Your accent is sometimes wretched."

Bill smirked and then said, "Just answer the question."

Harry nodded and took a drink. "If he had any sense of remorse, I'd have likely been more forgiving. I do like flexible minded people. But unlike that guy, Paris, who disappeared with Voyager, Riker only fessed up when forced to. He's a bit arrogant, like the Riker on Enterprise is. They have the skill to back up the arrogance, but he seems the type to be unwilling to admit to being wrong. I didn't feel comfortable just releasing him back into an unsuspecting universe."

Dawkins considered that and then said, "You can be a bit arrogant too, boss." His tone had a bit of humor.

"True. But I have you and the rest to keep me in line, and if all else fails, you can call King George to reel me in. He's got other people who are just as willing to be criminal to act as his moral compass or the people to fall back on. That does not make a good situation."

"Point." Dawkins drank more of his drink.

* * *

The Bruce stayed at Deep Space Nine long enough to get a reply from the Federation. They agreed with Harry's suggestion, with Sisko being the one to inform the Cardassian Central Command with what had been found. In addition, Starfleet Security was more than willing to accept the sensor readings which pertained to the situation at hand.

Riker was allowed to inform his compatriots of what was known and found and that he had been caught. He was not allowed to inform them as to where he was being sent.

Harry set course for Vulcan on his way to meet up with the Bruce again.

* * *

Benjamin Sisko stood behind at his desk waiting for his visitor.

The door chimed. "Open."

Gul Dukat appeared at the door. "Commander Sisko." He walked in and looked around. "It's always interesting to be on this side of the desk when I come here."

"I'm sure," Sisko replied. "Please have a seat. Would you like refreshment?"

Dukat sat down. "No. Thank you. The Central Command was quite curious when your request for a meeting was received. What does the Federation need of the Cardassian Empire?" he asked in his overly servile tone indicating mockery.

Sisko didn't let it get to him. "Recently the Federation captured a Maquis member. The information he had was quite interesting. Our interrogation indicated it was obtained from Cardassian space. And considering what was found, my superiors felt that an unofficial meeting to inform you would be preferable."

Dukat affected an incensed tone. "You admit a Federation citizen spied on us and you feel this is a matter for a _quiet_ admission?"

"Yes," Sisko replied without responding to the tone of accusation. "We didn't think it wise to widely inform any who asked that a Maquis spy confirmed a war fleet being constructed in Cardassian space."

At that, Dukat's tone became more honestly incredulous. "A war fleet?"

"Yes." Sisko hit a few buttons on his desk and called up screen shots. "This is what was recorded in the Orias system, in the middle of Cardassian space. We have quite a lot of footage and sensor readings."

Dukat came and peered at the screen from a close distance. His anger was obvious though he tried to hide it. "And when was this supposedly recorded?"

"Ten days ago," Sisko replied.

Dukat turned. "The Empire demands the chance to interrogate this spy."

Sisko's tone became slightly apologetic. "I'm sorry. But the witness was made unfortunately unable to give further testimony after the information was found." Dukat shot him a look. Sisko continued calmly, "You understand that sometimes information recovered is politically inconvenient. Steps must be taken for the greater good of the body politic."

Dukat peered at Sisko. "I am aware. I am just surprised to hear _you_ admit that."

Sisko said, "I assure you: That gives me _no_ joy to say."

Dukat nodded. "You are constrained by orders you are in no position to disregard."

"Exactly."

Dukat sighed. "What do you intend to do with this?"

Sisko pulled a data device and held it out. "We're giving it to you."

Dukat was almost incredulous. "This includes ..."

"Everything. Sensor logs, visual recordings, our suppositions."

Dukat slowly took the data device. "Why?"

Sisko replied, "Our observations were based on what we found. Yes, there is a fleet being built. Apparently in conjunction with the Romulans." Dukat was surprised. "The Maquis assumed it was a new fleet to destroy them. What is being built far exceeds what would be needed for that. So we assume it is to attack the Dominion, likely in an attempt to destroy the threat before they come to attack int he Alpha quadrant. We can't officially protest, though we are against precipitous action on the part of the Romulan and Cardassian empire. But the nature of how this information came to us means we can't really do a damn thing with it. So we are at least informing the Central Command. We also intend to quietly voice our concerns to the Romulans as well."

Dukat paused for a long moment. "I will review this and then inform my superiors."

"Good."


End file.
